


Stuck With Me: The High School Years

by MariaVT



Series: Stuck With Me [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - No Island, Best Friends, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, Male-Female Friendship, No Queen's Gambit (Arrow TV 2012), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: The first day of freshman year set Oliver and Felicity on the path of becoming best friends. The next morning when they laughed their way through an embarrassing moment it lowered the boundaries between them and had them tightly bonded much faster than anyone would expect. That bond stayed solid between them for many years, until everything changed.*Complete*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first Arrow fic and the first multi-chapter fic I'm posting and I'm super nervous but I really love this story and I hope you do too. Feel free to leave comments with your thoughts, and of course kudos are always greatly appreciated =]

The first day of school can be tough; the first day of school when you are a barely thirteen-year-old freshman from out of town? That’s closer to impossible. Yet somehow Felicity ended up in that very position, hustling through the halls in her combat boots, trying to make it to homeroom on time. Her mother had insisted on taking first day of school pictures and now she was running late.

 

Felicity checked her watch as she speed-walked down a hallway and never saw the leg that moved into her path as another student stepped back from their locker. One moment she was rushing to class and in the next her armful of books and computer bag were flying out of her hands as she hurtled face-first toward the tile floor.

 

“Holy shit!” A male voice yelled as she was caught around the waist by a very firm forearm, making the breath whoosh from her lungs.

 

“Nice save Ollie.” Another male voice called as that firm forearm was setting her world right-side up and placing her on her feet.

 

“Are you okay?” The forearm, who was apparently named Ollie, asked. She lifted her gaze blinking owlishly as she took in his incredibly blue eyes, strong square jaw, and perfectly tousled dark blonde hair. Then she realized she was staring and heat flooded her cheeks.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t even looking where I was going. Is your leg okay? I don’t know why anyone allowed me to wear steel toes. I promise to be more careful. You know, as long as my mom doesn’t make me pose for pictures every morning. Because that’s how my day started. Over excited mom taking too many pictures, making me late for school, which led to me running through the halls without paying any attention. And I realize now that you probably don’t care about any of this. And I’m babbling. Which will end, in three, two, one.” She squeezed her lips together, feeling her blush expand down her neck, bracing for the pointing and laughing portion of this exchange. But when she looked at Ollie there was a soft, fond smile on his face. He set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” He spoke again carefully, smile still in place. Felicity just hummed an affirmative, keeping her lips clamped between her teeth, not trusting them to behave. “What’s your name?” Oh frack, now she had to speak again.

 

“Felicity Smoak.” She only let her lips loose for a moment, fighting the urge to keep talking.

 

“Felicity Smoak.” He repeated. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He extended his hand, which she shook, desperately hoping he couldn’t feel how sweaty her palms were. “This is Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver pointed to a slightly shorter and leaner dark haired boy with a broad easy smile that lit up his grey-blue eyes. “And Laurel Lance.” He pointed to a thin, leggy, gorgeous, brunette with perfect skin and perfect green eyes and a smile full of perfect straight white teeth. Felicity shook both their hands as well, wondering what kind of twilight zone she had moved to where high school students look like actors in a primetime drama about high school, and have the mannerisms of high society socialites.

 

“Are you new here?” Tommy asked as he bent down to gather up her fallen books.

 

“Yeah we just moved here a few weeks ago, we meaning my mom and me, from Las Vegas. You really don’t have to do that.” She moved to grab her things but Tommy waved her off and Laurel handed her the computer bag which Felicity clung to gratefully.

 

“Where are you heading?” Oliver asked as Tommy passed him Felicity’s books, then grabbed Laurel’s books to stack on top of his own.

 

“Home room with Mrs. Carmichael, Freshman health, color me stoked.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from her as she grabbed for her books in Oliver’s hands. He pulled them easily out of her reach.

 

“How perfect, I have the same homeroom. Looks like you’re stuck with me.” The smile he shot her was a little blinding.

 

“Wait,” Felicity’s brows drew together. “You’re a freshman?”

 

“Yeah, we all are, but Tommy and Laurel got lucky enough to have homeroom together” Oliver said.

 

“Speaking of, the bell will be ringing any second.” Tommy reached out for a one-armed bro hug from Oliver, giving each other a few hearty back slaps. “Later Buddy!” Tommy then squeezed Felicity’s arm gently. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Yeah you too.” Felicity spoke, a little dazed. While Oliver bent to kiss Laurel’s cheek… Again with the high society weirdness.

 

“I hope you’ll join us for lunch Felicity.” Laurel flashed her a big smile before linking arms with Tommy and heading the way Felicity had come.

 

“Um, sure.” She spoke to their retreating forms.

 

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Oliver led her to their homeroom, crossing the threshold just before the bell. He took a seat in the back of the room, setting her books on the desk beside his but Felicity hesitated for a moment. She would normally want to sit in the front, for easy note-taking and question asking, but Oliver was the only person she knew in the room and sitting with him seemed better than sitting in the sea of strangers before her. “Let me see your schedule.” He whispered when she sat, holding his hand out expectantly. She slipped a hand into the front pocket of her bag and handed him the paper cautiously. Oliver pulled out his own schedule and started looking through it, taking out a pen and scribbling on her paper every now and again. She bounced her leg, dying to know what he was doing, until he finally turned the paper her direction and pointed with his pen. “You have a lot of classes with Laurel, which must mean you’re pretty smart because Laurel is an honors student.” He shot her a smirk. “But you have health and ceramics with me, and computer science 1 with Tommy plus P.E. with both Tommy and me.” He showed her where he had added the names next to her classes and she couldn’t stop the smile that was so wide her cheeks hurt. She never really had friends in Vegas, but maybe this is what making friends felt like.

 

“Thank you, Oliver. I have no idea why you guys are being so nice to me.” She honestly couldn’t help questioning their motives, she had been bullied enough in her life to be wary of seemingly kind teenagers.

 

“I don’t see any reason not to be.” He tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Unless you’re some sort of supervillain.” He winked and she choked on a loud laugh.

 

***

 

The end of first period came and Oliver walked Felicity to her next class, honors pre-calculus, where she sat next to Laurel in the front of the room. The older girl was not as talkative as Oliver but shot Felicity a few warm smiles and they both readily shared notes if the other missed something the teacher had said.

 

Next came history, which she went to alone, something she was more than used to but she still felt a wave of relief when she walked into honors biology and Laurel had the seat next to her open.

 

“Do you mind being partners?” Felicity asked shyly, wringing her fingers together behind her back.

 

“Of course not, if it wasn’t for you I would surely be paired up with one of those geniuses.” Laurel pointed to the back of the room where several boys in letter jackets were sitting on lab benches throwing things back and forth to each other and laughing loudly. Laurel shuddered. “Ugh, the horror.” Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling grateful that she wouldn’t have to partner up with one of them either.

 

After class, Laurel and Felicity stopped at their lockers to swap books before heading to the cafeteria where they met up with the boys. Tommy and Oliver came back from the line with an armload of food each just as Felicity was getting up to buy herself a sandwich and a milk, crossing her fingers in the hope that the three dollars her mom was able to scrounge up from the bottom of her purse would be enough.

 

“Don’t bother.” Laurel spoke softly, leaning in close to Felicity and guiding her hand back into her computer bag. “Ollie and Tommy aren’t going to let you buy yourself lunch. Just pick whatever you want from the table or ask one of them for something else.” Laurel watched Felicity go a little pale.

 

“That’s really sweet but I can’t accept that.” Felicity straightened and grabbed her money again.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that.” Laurel warned as Felicity started heading toward the lunch line.

 

“Oh no Ollie! The goth is going rogue!” Tommy called out with a theatrical gasp.

 

“Not on my watch!” Felicity heard Oliver call from behind her, then suddenly her feet were no longer in contact with the ground. She let out a surprised shriek as Oliver tossed her over one shoulder and started marching back to their lunch table.

 

“Oliver!” She squeaked, her face growing hot. “Put me down!”

 

“Gladly.” He gently set her back in her seat next to Laurel and rounded the table to sit with Tommy. “I don’t want to see any more of that nonsense; Tommy and I are going to be buying lunch for you lovely ladies every day and that’s final.” He slammed his fist down on the table but gave Felicity a wink. Laurel rolled her eyes with a sigh.

 

“I am so sorry for these two, they get so wild at lunch time.” She knocked her shoulder into Felicity and smiled.

 

Who would have thought that Felicity Smoak would make friends on her first day of school? And not just any friends but really nice, beautiful, popular friends. She was lost in thought over these people sitting around her when suddenly a soft pretzel was being bumped against her hand. She looked up to see Oliver giving her a warm look while pushing the snack across the table for her. She gave him a shy smile back and took the pretzel, which won her a dazzling smile from Oliver.

 

Lunch flew by and soon Felicity and Laurel were heading to English as the boys went their separate ways. They were given reading assignments and forced to go around the room and say something interesting about themselves. Felicity went with ‘I grew up in Las Vegas’ because everyone loves it and she doesn’t actually have to share anything about herself.

 

After class her and Laurel stepped into the hall where Tommy was leaning against the wall waiting for them. He grabbed Laurel in a bear hug, causing her to giggle happily. Felicity was heading off toward her next class when Tommy called out to her.

 

“Whoa slow down Queen of the damned.” He jogged to catch up, gently plucking her books from her arms. “We’re heading in the same direction.” Felicity gave him a little scowl.

 

“Queen of the damned? Really?” She wasn’t sure how to feel about Tommy just yet, Oliver was warm and genuine, Laurel was sweet and intelligent, but Tommy was still a mystery.

 

Felicity hates mysteries.

 

“Please never, ever, take me seriously. I cannot be trusted to be mature.” Tommy deadpanned and Felicity fought the smile that was trying to break through. “I see that Smoak; don’t think you can hide a smile from me.” He reached behind her and gently tickled her ribs which made her yelp and jump away from him. She spun to face him and the wide smile on his face was completely contagious. Maybe Tommy was just as great as Oliver and Laurel after all.

 

They made it to their computer science class and Felicity pulled her laptop out of her bag, linking it quickly with the desktop in front of her and watching as lines of code started scrolling through the screen, showing her the programs she had run most recently.

 

“What in the world is that?” Tommy’s brows knit together as he stared at the information on her screens.

 

“It’s not finished yet, just some code that I’m working on.” She started running her fingers across the keyboard cracking her neck as she settled in.

 

“You are just full of surprises Smoak.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling. “And you’re totally going to tutor me in this class right?” He gave her a hopeful look.

 

“Sure, I’m always happy to lend a little tech support.” She smiled back at him as the teacher got started at the front of the class. Felicity spoke up on four different occasions to correct the teacher, her heart sinking more and more as she realized this class was going to be so beyond easy that she’ll be bored half to death. When the bell rang she gathered up her laptop and Tommy grabbed her books.

 

“Miss Smoak?” The teacher, Mr. Craft, called. “May I speak with you a minute?” She turned to look at Tommy briefly.

 

“I’ll drop your books off with Ollie, your next class is just one hallway over, it’s on my way.” He squeezed her arm gently.

 

“Thank you Tommy.” She smiled at him before straightening her back and turning to Mr. Craft.

 

“What can I do for you?” She offered gently.

 

“I just needed you and I to come to a better understanding about the classroom. I’m the educator in this scenario and you’re going to need to follow the curriculum as I’ve laid it out.” He crossed his arms, looking like a man who won’t hear anything else on the matter. Felicity had to really fight an eye roll.

 

“Mr. Craft, I understand that this is your classroom and I am respectful of your position as my teacher, but as an educator don’t you want to be giving your students the correct information?” He looked like he was going to speak so she rushed to finish. “The information you are teaching has been obsolete for the last two years and there are much better ways to go about showing people the application of computer science. I’m sure you have no idea who I am or where I came from but please trust me when I say that I will not be able to sit idly by and watch you misinform people, nor will I answers test questions incorrectly because you aren’t willing to change your ways. I’m going to be majoring in computer science and cyber security at MIT in four years and I was hoping to have a few classes on my high school transcripts but that isn’t a requirement so I will drop your class if I must. I will say,” Felicity swung her bag over her shoulder. “It would be best if we could just get along.” With a smile at his shocked face she turned on her heel and headed to her next class.

 

Oliver smiled broadly as she walked in the door and stood to meet her. “I set your books in a space over here.” She followed him and set her bag in the same cubby. They sat down and the teacher handed them each a lump of clay to start to get a feel for it. Oliver’s dexterous fingers made several fun and interesting items, like a moustache that he placed on his face to make Felicity laugh, and a row of different sized arrow heads. She on the other hand managed to make a lumpy bowl that looked absolutely pathetic, she was never much for art but at least playing with the clay was fun.

 

She noticed the girls sitting across from them at the long table staring at Oliver, looking past her as though she didn’t exist. They giggled and whispered to each other, eyes roaming all over him. When she turned to look back at Oliver he just lifted his head and gave her a smile before resuming his task. For the thousandth time today Felicity wonders to herself how she ended up spending the day with Oliver and his friends. Why did they take to her so easily when it’s clear they aren’t desperate for new friends?

 

“God, I just want to lick him all over.” One of the girls spoke loudly enough that Felicity picked it up, she saw Oliver’s jaw tick as he clenched his teeth together briefly before blowing out a small breath and relaxing. Felicity contemplated that for a moment then ran one of her fingers over Oliver’s cheekbone, leaving a streak of wet clay. He turned to her sputtering.

 

“Oh Smoak, you are going to pay for that.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed his cheek against her forehead roughly. She stifled a shriek, so as not to cause a scene and gaped at him when he pulled back. “Don’t look at me like that missy, you started it.” He brought a wet hand up toward her face but moved slowly so she could easily dodge under it.

 

“Why on earth is he talking to Morticia?” She heard one of the mean girls scoff. “Do you see how flat her chest is? There isn’t even anything to grab onto.”

 

“Well there’s plenty of hair to grab onto, probably spends most of her time on her knees.” Another girl responded, voice dripping with venom. Felicity turned her face away from them and dropped her gaze, her cheeks burning. A long warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and she peeked up at him through the curtain of her dark hair. His eyebrows were drawn together with concern.

 

“Are you okay?” He spoke so softly she knew no one could overhear.

 

“Not really.” She tried to make her voice sound light but utterly failed.

 

“You can’t let them get to you, people are going to be jealous and rude but you shouldn’t let them win.” He looked at her softly. “I don’t give a shit what they say, and neither will anyone who matters.” He gave her a soft squeeze before removing his arm and turning toward his workspace. “Let’s get this cleaned up and be off to the gym to meet up with Tommy.” He shot her a wink and started clearing up his things.

 

Oliver carried her books yet again on the way to gym, only passing them to her when they split to go into separate locker rooms. Felicity changed in one of the bathroom stalls to avoid taking her clothes off in front of any other girls and walked out into the gym once she finished. Tommy and Oliver were already sitting by the bleachers stretching so she headed over to them.

 

“Hey Smoak, what are you doing after school?” Tommy called as she sat down beside Oliver.

 

“I was just going to go home and get some coding done; my mom is working until early morning so I’ll probably eat a whole box of hot pockets and stay up way too late.” She smiled mischievously.

 

“Oh no, we definitely can’t allow that, come to Ollie’s house after school, we’ll go for a swim and make something epic for dinner.” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Okay, Raisa will make something epic for dinner, but it will be way more fun than hot pockets and computers I promise.” That Merlyn smile was pulling hard on Felicity’s heart. “Do you need Ollie’s mom to call your mom? Mrs. Q is excellent at making parents feel safe.”

 

“Oh no, my mom will be so excited that I have somewhere to go she’ll actually scream in Mrs. Queen’s ear and no one wants that, trust me.” Felicity pursed her lips in thought. “I guess I can come over today since I don’t have any homework.” Both boys gave her blinding smiles, practically vibrating with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Felicity got in the car with Oliver to head to his house, assured that Tommy and Laurel would be meeting them there after stopping at their own homes first. Felicity let her eyes rove around the inside of the town car with its clean cut driver like she was looking through an aquarium.

 

“You okay?” Oliver asked with a soft smile.

 

“Mr. Queen?” The driver spoke before she could respond. “We’re almost to the manor, would you like to make any stops?”

 

“No thanks Clay, just straight home today.” Oliver replied, still looking at Felicity.

 

“Yes sir.” Clay returned his full attention to the road.

 

“So,” She spoke quietly. “Just how rich are you?” She bit the corner of her lip.

 

“My family is pretty affluent.” He broke eye contact with her. “Does that bother you?”

 

“I’m just not used to it.” She wrung her hands together. “It’s just me and my mom here and we don’t have much. It makes me wonder why you and your friends want to hang out with me.” Her voice had grown impossibly small.

 

“We want to hang out with you because we think you’re cool, also because you don’t know us and don’t have any preconceived notions of who and what we are or what you can get from us.” He smiled sheepishly. “I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Are you kidding? It’s more than okay, I’ve never had friends before and I really like you guys.” She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, she was really going to need to get that under control.

 

“We really like you too.” Oliver spoke softly and then Felicity watched as the driver punched in a security code and a gate rolled open to reveal what she could only describe as a castle.

 

“Whoa.” She breathed as they pulled in. “By affluent did you mean ‘we own Washington?’ because this is crazy.” She continued to stare at the manor, her mouth agape.

 

“It’s just a house.” Oliver gave her a tight smile and climbed out of the car, offering Felicity a hand out.

 

“Ollie!” A shrill voice screamed and suddenly Oliver’s arms were full of a little pink blur.

 

“Hey Speedy, I missed you all day.” He buried his face in the crook of the little girl’s neck and squeezed her gently. “I have someone new here, would you like to meet her?” He pulled back and looked at the girl who nodded and wiggled for him to let her down. She carefully straightened her clothes and lifted her chin gracefully.

 

“Hello, I am Thea Dearden Queen and I’m five years old.” The little brunette offered Felicity her hand to shake.

 

“Hello Thea, my name is Felicity Smoak.” Felicity shook her small hand, which was deceptively strong and smiled at the beautiful waif of a girl with the same blinding smile that Oliver often wore. When Thea pulled back she leaned against Oliver, wrapping her arms around his leg and planting her chin on his hip.

 

“Ollie, can we have peanut butter sandwiches?” She batted her lashes and Oliver gazed down at her with a smile.

 

“Of course Speedy.” His gazed flicked up to Felicity. “How about you Felicity? Would you like a peanut butter sandwich?”

 

“I appreciate the offer but I can’t eat peanut butter, I’m allergic.” Felicity responded with a small smile.

 

“You can’t have peanut butter?” Thea seemed horrified. “But peanut butter is amazing!”

 

“How about we have grilled cheese as a snack today instead of peanut butter?” Oliver scooped Thea up and placed her on his hip. “Then we don’t have to leave Felicity out.” He started toward the house with Felicity in tow while Thea seemed to mull over his suggestion.

 

“Can we have soup too?” She tugged on Oliver’s book bag straps.

 

“Of course, why don’t you go ask Raisa what kind of soup she can make for us while Felicity and I put our things away?” He kissed Thea’s hair. “We’ll be right behind you.” He set Thea down, and she immediately tore off at top speed down the left corridor. “Come on, we can toss our stuff in my room then eat in the kitchen.” Oliver started up the left staircase.

 

“You really don’t have to go to the trouble; I don’t want to impose.” Felicity followed behind Oliver, her eyes roaming all over the extravagant house.

 

“Trust me, a few slices of bread and cheese is not an imposition, and my mother would have a stroke if I made you sit and watch us eat without feeding you too.” He shot her a grin and opened a door that looked identical to all the other doors in the hall.

 

Oliver’s room was almost as large as Felicity and Donna Smoak’s entire apartment. And it was cleaner than any place Felicity had ever lived, she looked down at her scuffed boots and wondered if she should have taken them off.

 

“You can toss your stuff wherever you want.” Oliver spoke from inside his closet. Felicity set her old backpack on the floor beside the couch, turning in a circle to take in the room as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. “Are you cold?” Oliver set his hand on her lower back, causing her to jump with a squeak. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He gave her a smile. “It’s a big stone house, it tends to get pretty chilly.” He had swapped out his polo for a dark grey Henley.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am a little cold.” Oliver ducked back in to his closet and pulled out a green hoodie. She wrapped the sweatshirt around herself. “Can I borrow a phone? I just need to call and leave my mom a message in case she stops home or checks the machine.”

 

“Of course.” Oliver went to his bedside table and pulled the wireless phone from where it was charging and handed it off to Felicity. She dialed and listened to the phone ring until the answering machine picked up with a bright, “Hello! You have reached the Smoak residence! We can’t come to the phone right now, please leave us a message so we can call you back!” Followed by a sharp beep.

 

“Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know I came over to a friend’s house after school, I’ll talk to you soon, I love you.” And she hung up, handing the phone back to Oliver.

 

“Do you want to call back and leave a number in case she needs to reach you?” Oliver offered to hand her back the phone.

 

“It’s probably for the best that she doesn’t call here, she most likely won’t check the machine until tomorrow anyway.” Felicity shrugged and he gave her a nod before putting the phone down on his coffee table. Then Oliver lead her out of his room and down to the kitchen where Thea was sitting at the countertop bar, swinging her legs off the stool were she sat.

 

“Finally! I thought you guys would be up there forever. Raisa said your choice is tomato, chicken noodle or shchi.” Thea bounced as she talked, no wonder Oliver called her speedy, she seemed completely incapable of sitting still.

 

Oliver rounded the counter and planted a kiss on the older woman’s cheek. “Shchi for me please Raisa.” Oliver motioned to Felicity. “This is Felicity Smoak, Felicity this is our housekeeper Raisa.” Felicity gave Raisa a wave.

 

“Soup for you miss Felicity?” Raisa gave her a warm smile.

 

“Chicken noodle please.” Felicity answered as Oliver rounded the counter once more.

 

“I’ll take tomato!” Thea squealed as Oliver lifted her up and set her on the leftmost barstool so he could sit to her right and Felicity could sit beside him. Raisa quickly finished their food and set it in front of them before starting on the dishes.

 

“Speedy, what do you say?” Oliver turned a stern look at Thea.

 

“Thank you Raisa!” Thea spoke with a mouthful of grilled cheese. Oliver just sighed in fond exasperation and wiped the corner of her mouth with his napkin.

 

“Thank you Raisa” Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver be so sweet with his sister.

 

“да спасибо, Raisa.” Oliver shot the older woman a smile. Felicity made a mental note to ask him about that later.

 

They finished their food quickly and Oliver promptly excused himself and Felicity to head up to his room, Raisa saw the pleading look Oliver shot her and asked Thea if she would like to bake cookies for when the other kids arrived. Oliver gave Raisa another big kiss on her cheek before grabbing Felicity’s hand and hauling her toward the stairs.

 

“Oliver? Sweetheart is that you?” A voice floated from the other side of the house and Oliver sighed, tugging Felicity along without letting go of her hand, which had the now familiar heat rushing to her cheeks.

 

“Hey Mom.” Oliver stepped into a home office that Felicity is sure they call the ‘study.’ There was a blonde woman with perfectly styled hair, and the same strong square jaw as Oliver wearing an elegant maroon long sleeve dress that she managed to make look casual. When she moved a man was exposed behind her, with Oliver’s eyes and nose. “Dad, I didn’t think you would be home this early.” Oliver tugged on Felicity so she was standing beside him.

 

“I thought I should be here when Thea got home from her first day of Kindergarten. Who’s your friend?” Oliver’s father looked directly at Felicity and she resisted the urge to fidget.

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Felicity Smoak, she’s a new transfer this year. Felicity these are my parents Moira and Robert Queen.” Felicity may not be a high society socialite but she had enough sense to let go of Oliver’s hand and offer a handshake to each of his parents, squaring her shoulders and giving direct eye contact.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Queen, your home is lovely and I really appreciate your hospitality.” She stepped back into Oliver’s space, feeling calmer with his proximity.

 

“Beautiful _and_ polite.” Robert commented. “I’m not sure where you found her son, but miss Smoak you are certainly welcome here anytime.” He offered her a smile.

 

“Absolutely.” Moira added. “Our door is always open to Oliver’s friends.” She smiled warmly at Felicity as well and she once again wondered when the hidden cameras were going to pop out.

 

“Felicity and I are going to head up to my room and wait for Tommy and Laurel to go swimming. Everyone will probably stay over tonight.” Oliver started to tug Felicity along again and Moira and Robert just offered smiles and nods to their retreating forms.

 

Once they were back in Oliver’s room with the door closed he flopped on his bed with his hands behind his head. Felicity hesitated near the foot of the bed, unsure if she should sit on the couch, but that was really far away from the bed.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s eyes were lit up with happiness.

 

“Yes?” Her voice was a small croak.

 

“You can come lay on the bed with me, I promise not to bite unless you ask me nicely.” He gave her a smirk and a wink. Felicity’s cheek’s flamed again and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever cool down. She walked over to the right side of the bed and laid beside Oliver as he grabbed a remote and a TV rose from the footboard of the bed. He started flipping through channels until he found the most recent Adam Sandler movie before tossing the remote back onto the nightstand. “I hope this is okay, I can change it but this movie is really funny.” He shot Felicity a bright smile.

 

“It’s fine.” She gave him a shy smile back. “Are Tommy and Laurel coming over soon?” She was attempting to fill the quiet in the room with babble, though an odd look passed Oliver’s face for a moment.

 

“Tommy has to spend some time at home after school, he has a housekeeper too, Martina, who fusses over him even more than Raisa does with us. As far as Laurel, her dad is a cop and works sort of odd hours and her younger sister Sara is only 13 so Laurel watches out for Sara when her dad isn’t home but she said she would still come by later.” The uneasy look on Felicity’s face has Oliver raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Well, you said that Sara was only 13 so Laurel has to watch her, which leads me to believe that you think of 13 as being very young. Not that there is anything wrong with thinking 13 is young, it’s important to acknowledge the developmental differences of age groups in young adolescence. Many scientific studies show a great rift of frontal lobe development even in three month increments during these formative years.” A hand landing on Felicity’s arm made her mouth close with an audible snap.

 

“Felicity?” It was all Oliver said, and somehow Felicity didn’t need anything else in that moment.

 

“I just turned 13.” She buried her face in her hands. “And I’m sure now you’re looking at me as a jail bait baby and you want to send me downstairs to make cookies with Thea instead of having me in your bed.” She shot up to a seated position. “Not that I thought you wanted me in your bed for any other reason than movie watching! Or that you were contemplating anything else about me than being the goth friend to add to your collection of billionaires. And I’m going to stop talking now.” She buried her face back into her hands.

 

“Well not Laurel.” Felicity could hear the smirk in his words. She lifted her head out of her hands.

 

“What?” She turned to peek at Oliver through her hair.

 

“Laurel isn’t a billionaire, that club is exclusive to Tommy and Myself.” Oliver pulled on Felicity, encouraging her to lie back down but she resisted, sitting stiffly beside him. “I was not aware that you were Sara’s age, but that doesn’t change anything Felicity, we still want to be friends with you. Sara hangs out with us sometimes too, she just doesn’t have much in common with us at the moment since she’s still in 7th grade. Shit, I knew you were smart but I didn’t realize you were skip two grades smart.” Oliver’s ever charming smile was still firmly in place.

 

“Three grades.” He lifted an eyebrow. “I actually skipped three grades.” She smiled small.

 

“Even cooler.” Oliver patted the bed for Felicity to lie back down, which she slowly did.

 

They watched twenty more minutes of the movie before Tommy burst through Oliver’s bedroom door and dove into the bed with them, wiggling himself in the middle while Oliver shoved at his side, both boys laughing joyfully. A few moments later Laurel walked through the bedroom door at a much more appropriate speed and perched on the edge of the bed near Felicity’s feet, a fond smile on her face.

 

“Well come on losers!” Tommy shook Oliver with one hand and Felicity with the other. “That pool is calling our names! Hurry up and get changed.”

 

“I’ll just dip my feet in the water, I don’t have a suit with me.” Felicity offered with a shrug.

 

“Not to worry, I brought a few extras.” Laurel gave Felicity’s leg a squeeze. “Between my sister Sara and me there should be at least one to fit you.” Laurel offered her a hand and pulled Felicity out of Oliver’s room and down a floor to a room decorated in mostly white and pale yellow. “This is the room I use when I stay over here.” Laurel handed Felicity a bag with a few bathing suits inside. “You can change in the bathroom; I’ll use the closet.” Laurel gave her a warm smile and retreated to the closet.

 

Felicity found a navy one piece that felt modest enough and fit her fine; though she still felt weird walking through the house in nothing but a bathing suit. When she stepped out of the bathroom Laurel was in a red string bikini that Felicity couldn’t imagine wearing in front of Tommy and Oliver. She crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to shrink into herself a little bit.

 

“Do you want a cover-up?” Laurel handed Felicity a white crochet dress that she quickly pulled over her head, instantly feeling more comfortable. “There will be towels down there, I’m sure the boys are already in the water, let’s go.” They walked through the house and out the back door where they could hear music and splashing.

 

“Ladies!” Tommy called and as soon as he was distracted Oliver dunked him. Once Tommy resurfaced he whipped the water out of his hair and shoved Oliver playfully.

 

“Hey now, I expect you two to behave yourselves if we are going to get in that pool.” Laurel gave them a stern look.

 

“Of course mom.” Tommy lifted his hand with two fingers raised. “Scout’s honor.” Laurel rolled her eyes and jumped into the pool to shove Tommy herself. Felicity turned away from the pool to remove her cover up then heard a quick intake of breath. But when she turned around she just saw Oliver’s happy smiling face with a hand extended to her. She quickly walked over and took it so he could steady her as she stepped into the water.

 

The boys were trying to determine who could stay under water longer while Felicity and Laurel were on floating loungers, slowly moving with the current being created by the torrent that was Tommy and Oliver.

 

Thea came out with Raisa and a tray with the cookies they had been baking. Which caused everyone to leap from the water and wrap up in towels to sit on the chairs surrounding the pool and eat a few cookies each.

 

“Laurel are you staying over?” Tommy asked through a bite of cookie. She quickly swallowed before speaking.

 

“No, sorry.” She grimaced. “My dad wants me to be home for a late dinner and to spend family time together.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Oliver shrugged, brushing off his hands. “I don’t know about you losers but I’m getting back in the water.” He jumped in the pool with a splash, when he resurfaced he whipped his head in their direction so the stray droplets hit everyone and they all shielded themselves.

 

Once the rest of the group got in the pool Oliver disappeared under the surface and Felicity shrieked when suddenly his head popped between her legs and he lifted her out of the water onto his shoulders.

 

“Holy shit, Oliver, what are you doing?!” She held onto his head tightly for balance.

 

“Chicken!” Tommy howled, slipping under the water and coming back up with Laurel on his shoulders.

 

“Wrap your feet around my back.” Oliver looked up and spoke softly to Felicity. He squeezed her thighs gently where he was holding her onto him. “I won’t let you fall.” She very carefully let go of Oliver and sat up straight, trying to mimic Laurel’s position where she looked comfortably balanced atop Tommy. “We’re going to play no tackle rules until Felicity gets more comfortable with the game, agreed?” Oliver asked Tommy and Laurel.

 

“Agreed.” They both responded. Felicity bent down to whisper in Oliver’s ear.

 

“What are the no tackle rules?” She felt him shiver a little and wondered if he was getting too cold. His hands tightened on her thighs for a moment.

 

“Do you see the lines in the shallow end here?” He pointed to two red lines of tape on the bottom of the pool. Tommy and I will stand between the lines, you and Laurel will wrestle and the first team to push the other out of the lines gets a point. Normally it’s one point for stepping out, two points for dropping the shoulder partner, three points for dropping both partners, four points for dropping the shoulder partner out of the lines, and five points if both partners fall out of the lines. We play to twenty points.” Oliver explained. “But for now we’ll just play without dropping you guys, if you want to switch to the whole game just let us know and we’ll make this more interesting.” He slapped her thigh playfully and they took their positions.

 

It only took four rounds before Felicity asked to play the full game and everyone started to get ruthless. Oliver was hooking his legs around Tommy to try and trip him and Felicity was diving in every direction to avoid Laurel, knowing that she was safe and Oliver wouldn’t drop her. He also never let her go down alone, if she was going to fall he dropped too so she wouldn’t fall as hard.

 

Oliver and Felicity ended up winning by a single point and everyone pulled themselves out of the pool exhausted, showing off the bruises and scratches they had accumulated from the game. Oliver’s shoulders and neck were red from the friction of Felicity moving around but Tommy’s back was scratched up from Laurel’s freshly pedicured toenails. Felicity had a long scratch down her arm from Laurel’s nails and Laurel had finger shaped bruises on her arms from Felicity gripping her so tightly.

 

“That was definitely the best game we’ve ever played. Who knew Smoak would be even more savage than Sara.” Tommy tickled her ribs as they all walked back to the house.

 

“Watch it Merlyn.” She spun and pointed a finger at Tommy. “Don’t make me take you down again.” She only held her stern face for a moment before dissolving into giggles, with everyone else joining into the laughter. Felicity’s heart felt more full in that moment than she could ever remember it being. It had only been a few hours and she was so different from these people but she still felt an intense sense of belonging with them.

 

“Everyone get changed and meet in my room for a movie?” Oliver offered once they had caught their breath walking up the stairs.

 

“I have to get dressed and head home.” Laurel lamented. “I’m already running late as it is.” Laurel threaded her fingers through Felicity’s and tugged her back to the yellow room that they had gotten ready in. “I keep some clothes here, you can feel free to use anything you want, and if you set your clothes from today in the hamper Raisa will have them clean and dry for you for tomorrow.” Laurel started walking toward the closet. “You can also use the shower, it has all sorts of soap, shampoo, and conditioner.”

 

“Thanks Laurel, seriously.” Felicity shot her a bright smile.

 

“Of course, I’ll probably be gone by the time you get out of the shower but just head right up to Ollie’s room, do you remember how to get there?” Felicity nodded and the girls parted ways.

 

***

 

After spending some time in the fanciest and most amazing shower Felicity had ever seen in her life, she swapped her contacts for glasses then walked over to the closet wearing a towel and looked through the clothes Laurel had there. She settled on a pair of soft grey shorts and a black tank top, she didn’t have a bra but she should be fine without one, she didn’t really have anything to hold in anyway. She threw her hair up in a bun and headed for Oliver’s room. The door was cracked open so she walked right in, and saw Oliver crossing the room in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips.

 

“Oh!” She squeaked. “I should have knocked.” Her cheeks were burning as she looked at the floor.

 

“Felicity we just got out of the pool, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” His voice was light with laughter as he disappeared into the closet. She looked up and blew out a rough breath before flopping on the couch, covering her eyes with her arm.

 

When Oliver emerged from his closet in grey sweats and a black v neck t-shirt he couldn’t help but stare at the small strip of toned stomach exposed above the waistband of Felicity’s very short shorts. He willed his body not to react to the sight. All day he had been staring at this beautiful girl, watching the lovely blush race across her skin with the smallest provocation and her eyes sparkle with intelligence and happiness. He thought that once they were laying in his bed with the lights down watching a movie he would turn up the Queen charm and convince her to kiss him; but thinking about her being barely thirteen gave him pause. Felicity was clearly as mature as the rest of them if not more so, but Oliver couldn’t help but think of Sara and the girls in her class, they all seemed so young, too young.

 

“Come on, if we don’t hurry Tommy will pick a terrible movie.” He spoke as he strode past her toward his collection of DVDs, forcing himself not to let his hand trail up her arm as he went.

 

“Well that would be tragic.” She said with a small snort.

 

“Gladiator or Gone in 60 Seconds?” Oliver held one in each hand.

 

“Gone in 60 Seconds, I’ve already seen Gladiator.” She climbed into Oliver’s bed and he put the movie in before settling beside her. She wrapped her arms around herself, cursing internally for forgetting to grab a sweatshirt. Oliver could see the taught tips of her nipples pressing against the thin fabric of her tank top and his lips parted at the sight.

 

“Are you cold?” He managed to speak, though his voice sounded strangled to his own ears. She just nodded vigorously. “Here, scoot up and get under the covers.” He pulled the comforter and sheet down so they could both get underneath. Felicity immediately pulled the blankets up to her chin and snuggled in with a contented smile. It was so endearing it made Oliver’s chest ache.

 

“Sorry, Martina called to check in, you know how she worries.” Tommy’s voice broke Oliver out of the trance staring at Felicity had put him in.

 

“It’s fine buddy, come on in.” Tommy got under the covers and Felicity moved closer to Oliver to make room. Oliver hit play and they all trained their eyes on the screen.

 

Thirty minutes in Oliver’s arm dropped around Felicity’s shoulders, causing her to jump a little. “Sorry,” He whispered. “My arm was falling asleep; do you want me to move it?”

 

“No you’re fine where you are, you just startled me.” She relaxed back into Oliver and as the movie wore on she rolled closer and closer until she was resting her head on his chest with his arm wrapped snugly around her. She reached up to pull her damp hair loose from its confines and Oliver’s fingers started to drift through it lazily. She hummed and wiggled her small body even closer to him.

 

Not long after that, Raisa brought up some homemade pizza that they all ate in bed, mindful of crumbs before switching the movie to I Know What You Did Last Summer, which was Tommy’s idea and a terrible one. Felicity was absolutely terrified, curled up against Oliver, trembling and peeking over the edge of the blanket with one eye.

 

“Maybe we should turn this one off?” Oliver offered, giving Felicity a squeeze.

 

“No!” She squeaked. “If I don’t see how it ends I’ll just make up something way scarier than the actual ending and I’ll never sleep again.” She buried her face in Oliver’s chest. “I’ll be fine; I can do this.” Her voice wavered but she kept one eye on the TV with determination. There was a lot of whimpering but eventually the end credits rolled and Felicity let out a huge huff of relief.

 

“Note to self, no more horror movies.” Tommy chuckled. “Also note to self, it’s almost midnight on a school night so we should probably get some sleep.” Tommy stood and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. “Ollie, do you know which room your mom opened up for Felicity?” Oliver gently detangled himself from Felicity.

 

“Yeah the green room across from Thea’s.” The thought of getting up had Felicity’s heart thumping painfully against her ribs, but she started to slide out from under the covers anyway.

 

“Come on Smoak, grab your stuff and I’ll walk you down there.” Tommy shot her a smile. “Goodnight Ollie.” He tipped his head to Oliver.

 

“Night buddy.” Oliver stood as well, looking a little unsure next to the couch. “Goodnight Felicity, if you need anything you know where to find me, and Tommy’s room is directly across the hall.” He gave her a warm smile and her heart thumped for an entirely different reason.

 

“Goodnight Oliver.” She whispered with a small wave then walked out of the room and followed Tommy down the long hallway.

 

“This is you,” Tommy’s crooked grin was soothing to her frayed nerves. “Goodnight Smoak.”

 

“Goodnight Merlyn.” She gave a smirk of her own and entered the green room. It was just as opulent and tasteful as every other room Felicity had been in but it was decorated in all different shades of green with accents of white and dark wood. It was absolutely gorgeous and Felicity tried to focus on that as she climbed into the bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

 

After plenty of tossing and turning she finally slipped into fitful sleep but all it took was the house making one creaking noise and she bolted awake, fumbling for her glasses and the lamp, heart thundering in her chest. She tried to sit in the bed and listen for any other sounds but she only lasted about twenty seconds before she scrambled out of the bed and sprinted down the hall and into Oliver’s room. She closed the door behind her loud enough to wake him.

 

“L’city?” His voice was thick with sleep. “What’s going on?” She walked over to sit beside him on the bed.

 

“I was sleeping in the green room but there was a noise and I’m not sure if it was a floorboard, or a pipe, or a vent, or a person. And I just got so scared that I ran in here and I know it makes me a weak baby that horror movies give me nightmares but your house is so big and I didn’t know what else to do-.” Her jaw closed with a clack when Oliver laid a gentle hand on her arm.

 

“It’s fine Felicity, I don’t think you’re weak. This house is definitely too big and it makes a lot of weird noises. Come on.” He lifted the edge of his blanket and Felicity wasted no time diving under the covers and plastering herself against Oliver’s reassuring bulk, taking her glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. They lay in silence, both breathing steady and even for a long time until Felicity whispered into his chest.

 

“Oliver?” It was so quiet she wasn’t sure he would hear her.

 

“Hm?” She felt it rumbling through his chest more than she heard it.

 

“Thank you.” She felt him tighten his arms around her in acknowledgement and drifted off into dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

Felicity woke to the sound of incessant beeping and when she opened her eyes to locate the noise making monster on her bedside table, she realized she was not in her bed. She was sprawled across Oliver’s chest and she was mortified when she looked down and saw she had been drooling on him.

 

“I’ll get that.” Oliver’s voice was deep and scratchy as he reached across her to the table on her side of the bed and hit the alarm clock.

 

“I am so sorry I drooled all over-.” Felicity froze when she felt a very… hard part of Oliver’s body pressing against her thigh. He immediately moved away from her, his eyes wide and a blush climbing from his neck to his cheeks.

 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry.” They just laid there staring at each other for a moment before Felicity tentatively reached out to wipe the puddle of drool off Oliver’s bare chest with the edge of the sheet, and they both broke into hysterical laughter.

 

Felicity was on her back laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, her feet kicking all over the place. Oliver rolled his face into the pillow, laughing just as hard. Any time they started to calm down and glance at each other it would just start the laughter again.

 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I drooled all over you!” Felicity managed to force the words out between fits of laughter.

 

“I can’t believe I poked you!” Oliver covered his face, his whole body shaking as he tried to stifle his laughs.

 

They did eventually manage to settle, smiling at each other completely breathless. Oliver cleared his throat. “You know that’s totally involuntary, it’s the morning I can’t be held accountable.” He held his hands up in surrender.

 

“I think we’re even, the drooling is also totally involuntary. I think it’s safe to call truce and just not speak of this again.” She flipped the blankets back to climb out of bed.

 

“Those terms seem to be agreeable.” He got up as well, the tent in his boxer briefs had mercifully receded so he was able to walk across the room to his closet without incident. “Raisa should have left your laundry in front of the green room door, how about you get dressed and meet us in the kitchen for breakfast?” Oliver called from inside his walk-in.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll be right down.” Felicity made her way down the hall to the green room and quickly got dressed, brushing her teeth with the spare toothbrush and paste that had been left out for her when the room was opened. She started heading to the kitchen and heard the distinct sound of Tommy and Oliver messing around with each other, it caused a smile to light her face as she rounded the corner.

 

“Felicity!” They called together, both of their mouths full of pancakes. Oliver patted the seat to the left of him where a fresh plate of pancakes was waiting. She sat down to eat thanking Raisa when the kind housekeeper came into the room and shooting Oliver and Tommy a happy smile before digging in to her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are always encouraged =]
> 
> If you recognize the name Martina she is borrowed from So_Caffeinated and Bre's Forever is Composed of Nows verse' (if you haven't read it please do, you'll be doing yourself a favor)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks of Felicity spending most of her free time at Queen manor, which included tutoring Oliver and occasionally Tommy because she refused to blow off homework no matter how much the boys prodded her to.

 

She had spent a rare night at home in the apartment and as she was applying her makeup on Friday morning there was a knock on her open bedroom door.

 

“Hey baby.” Donna leaned against the door jam in her pink silk robe.

 

“Hey mom, do you need something?” Felicity returned to her mirror.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I got a call this morning, from Moira.” Felicity froze with her lipstick halfway to her mouth.

 

“Oliver’s mom called you? Why?” She turned so she was fully facing Donna.

 

“She invited me over for dinner tonight.” Donna gave a wide smile. Felicity’s brain tried to picture her mother in a cocktail dress sitting in the formal dining room at Queen manor beside Robert and Moira Queen and she just couldn’t conjure the image. “Felicity?” Her mom was staring at her. “You alright?”

 

“Um.” Felicity swallowed thickly. “Yep, I’m fine, it’s fine, everything is fine. I should probably go so I don’t miss the bus.” She hopped up and grabbed her bag, running out the door.

 

***

 

“This is an unmitigated disaster.” Felicity dropped herself against the locker beside Oliver’s as he grabbed his books. “This can only end in bloodshed and tears.”

 

“What in the world are you talking about?” He huffed a laugh at her dramatics.

 

“I am talking about your mother calling my house this morning to invite my mother to dinner, Oliver.” The way she growled his name made it sound more like a curse word.

 

“Oh right, can she come? I thought I got her day off right but I wasn’t positive.” The smile on Oliver’s stupid handsome face made Felicity narrow her eyes. “What? My mother asked if we should invite yours to dinner and I thought it was a great idea.” He plucked the books from Felicity’s hands and started walking toward their homeroom.

 

“This is not a great idea, it’s a terrible idea! You need to call your mom to cancel, just tell her you’re sick! Or tell her I’m sick! Tell her the whole school has been infected with e. coli and we can’t make it off the toilets long enough to come home.” Oliver barked a laugh as they walked into class.

 

“It’s going to be fine Felicity, no need to fake catastrophic mass diarrhea.” He rubbed a hand up and down her arm, she still didn’t look convinced. “What do you want?” He sighed.

 

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her brows.

 

“What do I need to give you to make up for this? New computer parts? Books? Tickets to a convention?” She tilted her head and pursed her lips, thinking hard. Oliver started to get nervous, Felicity thinking hard can be a scary thing.

 

“I get control of the remote in your room for a week.” She gave him a sly smile.

 

“A week?” His eyebrows flew up.

 

“I’m the one making the sacrifice here Oliver, I need to know that I’m not going to lose you after this dinner. If I have control of your remote you have to let me in.” He could tell she was going for levity but there was a hesitant flutter in her voice.

 

“Hey.” He waited for her to look at him. “You’re not going to lose me.” He smiled softly. “You’re stuck with me Smoak.” She returned his smile until the teacher started talking and they both pulled out their notebooks. Before the lecture got fully underway Oliver reached across the aisle and linked his fingers with Felicity’s giving them a reassuring squeeze, this night was bound to be complicated but Felicity would have Oliver by her side through all of it.

 

***

 

“Oh my god honey look at this place.” Donna spun around in the foyer of Queen Manor taking in all the sights around her. She was wearing a short grey sheath dress and black heels, Felicity resisted the urge to tug at her mother’s hem, but at least she had left the animal prints and mesh at home.

 

“Yeah mom I know, let me have your purse.” Felicity held a hand out and once Donna handed off her bag Felicity put it and her own bag in the front coat closet.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver called as he came from the direction of the sitting room. He strode into the foyer wearing grey slacks and a navy button-up with the collar open and his sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows. It made Felicity a little self-conscious of her discount knee-length black cotton dress, but she pushed that thought down reminding herself that the Queen’s already know her, she doesn’t need to impress them.

 

“Hey.” Felicity shot him a smile, accepting his kiss on her cheek. “Oliver this is my mom Donna Smoak, mom this is Oliver Queen.” Oliver shot Donna his best Queen smile and extended his hand which she took and shook with a surprisingly firm grip.

 

“Hi Ms. Smoak, it’s so nice to meet you.” Oliver pulled his hand back.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Oliver, and you can call me Donna.” She smiled brightly.

 

“Okay Donna, if you’ll follow me, my parents are having a drink in the sitting room.” Oliver turned and headed back the way he’d come.

 

“You didn’t tell me he was so cute!” Donna said in what Felicity assumed was supposed to be a whisper but she saw the tips of Oliver’s ears go pink.

 

“Mom.” Felicity said in warning. “We talked about this, you need to try and use your filter tonight.” Felicity saw Oliver’s shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter and realized her whisper must have been about as affective as her mother’s. When they walked into the sitting room Robert and Moira rose to greet them. Robert looked like he was still in work clothes, but he had shed his jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. Felicity had never seen Oliver look quite so much like his father but in this moment he may as well have been Robert twenty years ago. Moira was wearing an eggplant dress with sheer sleeves that Felicity was sure cost more than three months’ rent for their apartment.

 

“Mom, dad, this is Felicity’s mom, Donna Smoak.” Oliver steered Donna into the room with a hand on the small of her back. “Donna, these are my parents Moira and Robert Queen.” Donna shook both of their hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Robert, and you Moira, nice to put a face to the voice.” Donna smiled and Felicity breathed a small relieved sigh, so far so good. Oliver came to her side and tangled their fingers together behind his back where no one could see her hanging on to him with a white knuckled grip.

 

“Likewise Donna.” Moira offered a warm smile.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Robert asked motioning to the drink cart. “I’m drinking scotch and Moira has a gin and tonic, but I could make something else if you’d like.” Donna took a peek at the drink cart.

 

“Ah, I see Luxardo cherries, you must have great taste.” Donna reached for a cocktail shaker. “Do you mind?” She hesitated before she grabbed the bottles.

 

“No, please make yourself at home.” Robert gave a smirk and sat back on his heels to watch what Donna planned to do. She grabbed the scotch, sherry, cherries, and absinthe, dropping a scoop of ice in the shaker and pouring from the bottles with practiced ease before giving the drink a quick shake and pouring it into a tumbler. “And what was that you just made.” Robert took another step closer, double checking the bottles.

 

“This is a rapscallion.” Donna offered a smile. “It’s a great way to enhance the profiles in a single-malt. Do you want to try it?” Donna offered her glass and Felicity held her breath, knowing that sharing drinks isn’t exactly proper etiquette, Oliver rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she slowly let her breath out.

 

“Sure.” Robert shot Moira a smirk and took a sip. “Oh wow, you really know your whiskey.” He raised his eyebrows, with some shock.

 

“I’ve been behind a bar since I was a kid, my dad was a bartender and my mom was a cocktail waitress. I have done my fair share of drink slinging in my day.” Donna shrugged one shoulder.

 

“Would you make me one?” Robert asked.

 

“Keep that one, I’ll make a second for myself.” Donna shooed him away from the cart as she set in to work on the second drink and Robert made a beeline for Moira, offering her a taste.

 

“This is excellent Donna.” Moira raised the glass in Donna’s direction.

 

“Aw thank you, it’s really nothing special.” She rejoined everyone else as Robert and Moira sat on one of the couches, Donna sat in a wingback chair just to the side of the couch which left the opposite couch for Oliver and Felicity.

 

“Sit, I’ll grab us something to drink.” Oliver whispered in Felicity’s ear and she sat across from Robert trying not to fidget. Oliver came back with two glasses full of ice and coke, he handed one to Felicity and sat beside her. He stretched his left arm over the back of the couch, brushing against Felicity’s shoulders.

 

“So Donna, what do you do for a living?” Moira asked once everyone was settled.

 

“I manage a bar, which is why you’ve probably seen more of my daughter in the last three weeks than I have.” Donna laughed softly. “Tonight is my first night off in a few weeks, things have been a little crazy since we moved here in the summer.” Oliver’s parents murmured in agreement and all three of them started chatting amongst themselves easily which had Felicity hiding a relieved sigh behind her glass.

 

It wasn’t long before Raisa came to the door to let everyone know dinner was ready. They all slowly made their way to the dining room as Moira pointed out a few of her favorite paintings on the way. The first time Donna asked, “What makes you love this one.” Instead of, “How much is this one worth.” Moira’s face lit up with real happiness. She gushed in a way Felicity had never seen before, and it was kind of amazing to watch her mom and Moira Queen find some sort of middle ground they could both stand on between their very different lives.

 

Dinner went much like drinks had and the conversation continued to flow easily. Felicity found herself jumping into the discussion more as she relaxed and Oliver gave her knee a supportive squeeze every now and then from his spot beside her. His steady, constant presence was a balm to her soul, and she felt safe from her earlier stress about dinner in the shelter of his attention.

 

“Mrs. Queen?” Raisa poked her head into the dining room. Moira raised her brows in question. “Miss Thea would like to say goodnight, she has had dinner and a bath. I was getting ready to tuck her in but she asked to see everyone.”

 

“Of course, you can send her in.” Moira smiled and Thea came running into the room before Raisa could even turn around, barreling right into her mother for a hug.

 

“Goodnight mom!” Thea grinned and accepted a kiss on the head from her mother before moving to Robert. “Goodnight dad!” Robert also gave her a kiss on the head whispering his goodnight into her ear making her giggle. When she spun to say goodnight to Oliver she caught sight of Donna. “Oh!” She squeaked. “My name is Thea Dearden Queen; I am five years old.” Thea offered Donna her hand.

 

“Well hello Thea, I’m Donna, Felicity’s mom.” She shook the little girls hand with a broad smile, then Thea flitted off to Felicity.

 

“Goodnight Lissy!” Thea flung her arms around Felicity who squeezed the younger girl back just as tightly.

 

“Goodnight Thea.” Felicity let Thea go so she could spin around and hug Oliver.

 

“Goodnight Ollie!” Oliver lifted Thea up onto his lap to give her the last bite of the chocolate chip cookie he had for dessert, hugging her tightly around the waist and placing a kiss on the crown of her head as she swung her legs and ate the cookie with a smile so big she could barely chew with her mouth closed. Oliver set her down once she had swallowed and took a drink from his glass of milk.

 

“Goodnight Speedy.” He dropped one more kiss on her cheek and sent her running back to Raisa.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Donna sighed, watching Thea as she took Raisa’s hand and started skipping toward the stairs.

 

“Thank you.” Moira gave Donna a grateful smile. “Would you like another cup of coffee?”

 

“That would be nice.” She accepted the carafe from Moira and refreshed her cup.

 

“May Felicity and I be excused?” Oliver set his napkin on the table looking to his mother.

 

“Of course.” Moira nodded and turned back to continue her conversation with Donna when Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen behind him.

 

“Where are we going Oliver?” Felicity laughed but followed willingly.

 

“We are taking a break from the snooze fest downstairs because I got a new DVD I think you’ll like.” He rooted around in the freezer before making a sound of triumph and pulling out a pint of mint chip ice cream. “Grab two spoons.” Felicity quickly retrieved the spoons and they shot up the stairs to Oliver’s room.

 

Once in the room Oliver immediately unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, shucking his slacks and shoes before stepping into a pair of grey sweatpants that he had left on his bed. He turned with a pair of Felicity’s leggings from the green room and the green zip-up that she had all but stolen from him in his hands. Her face lit up and she quickly ripped off her dress and kicked her boots across the room in the direction of the door so she could pull on the comfortable clothes. She settled into the center of Oliver’s bed with the ice cream and he put the DVD in the player before climbing in after her and wrapping his right arm around her tightly, accepting a spoon with his left hand and filling his mouth with a ridiculous scoop of ice cream.

 

“Oh my god! You got X-Men already?” Felicity turned to him with a massive smile.

 

“I knew you would be happy.” He smiled back at her before they turned their attention to the screen to watch the movie.

 

Once the ice cream had been polished off and the movie was halfway through there was a knock on Oliver’s door. “Come in.” He called over Felicity’s head where she was tucked up against him.

 

“Felicity?” Donna’s voice floated into the dark room, and Oliver stretched over and turned on the bedside lamp. Donna’s eyes widened slightly when she saw Felicity and Oliver cuddled together under the covers in his bed.

 

“Yeah mom?” Felicity hit pause on the remote.

 

“I’m heading out, I came up to see if you were coming with me, but you look busy.” Donna held her hands up sheepishly.

 

“Oh no, it’s your night off I should go home with you.” Felicity started to detangle herself from Oliver.

 

“Don’t be silly baby, stay here, we can spend my next night off together.” Donna motioned Felicity to stay in bed.

 

“Well, at least let us walk you down.” Oliver offered, standing from the bed beside Felicity.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Donna sighed. Oliver huffed a little laugh and walked with the Smoak women down the stairs to the foyer. “Will I see you tomorrow, baby?” Donna asked Felicity as she pulled Donna’s purse from the closet.

 

“I’m not sure yet, it depends on how the day goes.” Felicity’s eyes flicked to Oliver, who shrugged.

 

“Okay, well you call me if you need anything, I’ll go in to work around four tomorrow afternoon but I can leave if need be.” Donna wrapped Felicity in a tight hug, planting a smacking kiss on her cheek. “I love you, babe.”

 

“Love you too, mom.” Felicity wiped the lip gloss off her cheek with the back of one hand. Donna turned to Oliver and pulled him into a hug as well.

 

“And you, young man,” She pulled back and cradled Oliver’s cheek in her palm. “You be good to my girl.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled in response, enjoying the pink tinge in Felicity’s cheeks. Donna headed out the double doors with a few blown kisses and one last wave.

 

“I like your mom.” Oliver mused, steering Felicity back to his bedroom. “She isn’t what I expected, but she’s awesome.”

 

“She can be… a lot.” Felicity nodded. “But she’s always been a great mom, she works really hard and makes sure that she’s there for me whenever I need her.” Oliver just offered Felicity a warm smile and led her back into bed to finish the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are always encouraged =]


	4. Chapter 4

The school year kept moving along and before they knew it Hanukkah and Christmas had passed and it was New Year’s Eve. The Queen’s and the Merlyn’s had long kept a tradition of hosting the annual party on alternating years; this year’s party was at Tommy’s so Felicity found herself walking through the still unfamiliar hallways of the Merlyn Manor, with a glass of coke in her hand, looking at the artwork covering the walls.

 

“Felicity!” She heard Oliver’s voice bellowing down the hall, bringing a bright smile to her face.

 

“Lis!” Tommy called from the same direction, so she turned and met them halfway.

 

“Felicity!” They both yelled as soon as they saw her, jogging in her direction with beaming smiles on their faces.

 

“What in the world has gotten into you guys?” She laughed as Oliver grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the nearest room, a beautifully well stocked library with dark wooden shelves and thousands upon thousands of books. Felicity started to spin around and stare with an open mouth at the collection. Tommy stopped her spinning with a hand on her shoulder, brandishing a liquor bottle from under his suit jacket.

 

“Smoak, it is time for you to join the party.” Tommy took the lid off the bottle and held it in the direction of her drink, lifting an eyebrow in question.

 

“I guess?” She shrugged and held the glass out so Tommy could top it off with rum.

 

“I have to find Laurel and Sara!” Tommy shouted, shoving the bottle back under his jacket and hustling out the door. Felicity took a sniff of her glass and made a face.

 

“Just pound it.” Oliver offered, when she gave him her confused look complete with crinkled eyebrows he motioned to the glass in her hand. “I suggest you get that down fast, it’s going to taste awful either way but if you can get to the bottom of it at least you’ll get buzzed quicker.” Felicity held her nose closed between her thumb and forefinger, then chugged her drink, a shudder running through her whole body at the strong taste.

 

“Oh god, that’s awful.” Her eyes watered heavily as she blinked at the ceiling.

 

“Yes it is.” Oliver laughed. “Come on, let’s get you another soda to wash that down.” They returned to the party together but it wasn’t long before Felicity was on her own again, wandering the halls with her head feeling light and fuzzy. It was pretty pleasant, she was starting to understand the appeal that Oliver and Tommy were always talking about when it came to booze. Tommy had given her two more rum and cokes and everything was starting to spin a little around the edges as she made her way toward the loud noise of the partygoers.

 

Felicity walked into the sitting room just in time for the ball to drop. Tommy immediately grabbed her in a bear hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Happy New Year Smoak!” He swung her in a circle before putting her down and turning to Sara to give her the same treatment, a happy peal of laughter pouring from her. Sara then grabbed Felicity and hugged her tight, placing an uncoordinated kiss on the corner of her mouth.

 

“Happy New Year Sara.” Felicity giggled with the other girl still in her arms. She let go and turned to look for Oliver, only to find him making out with Laurel. Something in the back of her mind was trying to get her attention, but she pushed it down, choosing to get another drink from Tommy instead.

 

***

 

An hour later Felicity was trying to find her way to her assigned room in the Manor but she was having trouble walking in a straight line anywhere, and everything looked the same. She vaguely remembered that Oliver and Tommy’s rooms were in the same hallway beside a pair of Mondrian paintings. She opened one of the doors to find Oliver on the bed kissing Laurel with his hand under her shirt.

 

“Felicity!” Laurel screeched, giving the younger girl an incredulous look, but Felicity wasn’t paying her any mind.

 

“Oliver?” Her voice was trembling and impossibly small. He immediately sat up, all of his attention on Felicity. “I don’t feel well.” He jumped out of bed and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist.

 

“Laurel, go downstairs to your room.” Oliver spoke gently, flicking his eyes in her direction before refocusing on Felicity.

 

“Ollie!” Laurel shouted, appalled.

 

“It’s our fault that she’s this drunk, I need to take care of this.” Oliver’s voice was clipped as he walked Felicity to the bathroom. “You should check on Sara anyway, make sure she isn’t in the same boat.”

 

“Oh god, no boats.” Felicity moaned as Laurel stormed out of the room. “Did I ruin everything?” She looked up at Oliver with big watery blue eyes.

 

“Of course not, Laurel will get over it, let’s just get you in the bathroom.” Oliver encouraged Felicity to kneel in front of the toilet and he got a cool washcloth to lay on the back of her neck. He let her lean against the wall with her eyes closed while he rubbed some soothing circles into her back. Suddenly she sat bolt upright and he quickly gathered her hair into his hands as she dove for the toilet and threw up. “There we go, you’ll feel much better when it’s out.” He kept gently rubbing her back as she spit; wiping her mouth with a shaking hand and falling back on her heels.

 

“Ugh, I’m hot.” Felicity tugged ineffectually at her dress, Oliver leaned her forward, pulling down her zipper and lifted the dress up and over her head.

 

“Better?” He took the cloth that had fallen from her neck and wiped her forehead.

 

“Much better. Shoes?” She pouted and thrust her feet in his direction, he just chuckled and pulled her boots and socks off, rubbing the soles of her feet firmly with his thumbs. “Oohhh.” The decadent moan she let out sent a bolt of desire straight to his groin but he gritted his teeth against it and took a deep breath to calm down his body. Regardless of her age in this moment Felicity is far too drunk to consent and the last thing he would ever want to do is take advantage of this brilliant innocent girl and her absolute trust in him.

 

“Ollie?” Tommy’s voice drifted in from the bedroom, snapping Oliver out of his reverie.

 

“Just a second!” Oliver called, then quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and draped it around Felicity’s shoulders, tugging it closed over her chest. “Bathroom buddy!” Tommy poked his head in.

 

“Oh damn, is she alright?” He stepped into the room his brows drawn together with concern.

 

“She’ll be fine, just had a little too much. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on that.” Oliver glared at him.

 

“How was I supposed to know? She only had four drinks.” Tommy held his hands up defensively.

 

“She’s thirteen and weighs ninety pounds soaking wet, how much did you think she could handle?” Oliver spoke sternly, shaking his head.

 

“Oh god.” Felicity groaned reaching for the toilet as Oliver gathered her hair again. She threw up some more, then a few dry heaves racked her small body, causing sweat to break out across her skin. Oliver wiped at her face and neck with the cloth while he murmured soothing words to her, reaching across her to flush the toilet.

 

“Tommy can you grab a glass of water?” Tommy filled the glass beside the sink, looking a little green himself. “I’ve got her, you don’t need to stay.” Oliver offered.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, I’ll see you guys in the morning for breakfast.” Tommy waved and quickly made his exit before he had to witness anymore vomiting.

 

“Never eating food again.” Felicity mumbled, collapsing to the floor with her head in Oliver’s lap.

 

“You won’t feel that way for long, and a good breakfast tomorrow will help with the hangover.” Oliver ran his fingers through her hair gently. She hummed as she always did when he played with her hair and got herself more comfortable. “Hey, before you fall asleep, try to drink some water.” Oliver offered the glass and she wrinkled her nose, her eyes still closed. “Come on, it will help me see if your stomach has settled and it will save you a lot of trouble tomorrow.” He lifted her into a sitting position and handed her the water. She took a few small sips then drank the rest of the glass thirstily. He let her lie back down and went back to running his fingers through her hair for a few minutes. “I think we’ll be safe getting in bed now, but you can sleep on the bathroom side just in case.” Oliver tugged her to her feet and helped get her arms through the sleeves of his shirt before buttoning it up and steering her toward the bedroom.

 

“Wait!” She threw both arms to the side to stop him. “I need to brush my teeth first.” He reached under the sink for a fresh toothbrush and got some paste on it before handing it to Felicity. She brushed vigorously and gargled some water then washed her hands before going to the bedroom to climb into bed beside Oliver.

 

***

 

Oliver watched Felicity sleep for half an hour, before he gently removed his arms from around her and slipped out of the room. He made his way across the hall to Tommy’s room, knocking softly.

 

“Come in!” Tommy’s voice floated through the door. “Hey, how’s Felicity?” He asked once Oliver had entered the room.

 

“She’s passed out for now.” Oliver sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Do you know which room Martina put her in? I need to find her bag.”

 

“I think she said it was the one beside Laurel’s but I can’t remember exactly. I just saw her in the kitchen if you want to run down there.” Tommy offered.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that, thanks man.” Oliver hustled down to the kitchen in search of Tommy’s housekeeper. Thankfully she was walking passed the staircase as Oliver was coming down. “Hey Martina!” he called, jogging to catch up to her. The kind housekeeper stopped at the base of the stairs smiling up to him.

 

“What can I do for you Mister Oliver?” Martina drew him into a hug and he returned it snugly.

 

“Which room did you put Felicity’s things in? She’s asleep in my room but I want to make sure she has her glasses and clothes for the morning.” He rubbed his fingers together nervously, anxious to get back to his room.

 

“Is Miss Felicity your girlfriend? You know the rules, no girlfriends in your rooms overnight.” She shot him a stern look wagging a disapproving finger at him.

 

“I know,” He put his hands up defensively. “Felicity is not my girlfriend, she’s just a friend, and she’s not feeling well so I didn’t want to make her go back to her own room.” Martina’s eyes softened and she reached forward to pat his cheek gently.

 

“You have always been such a sweet boy Mister Oliver.” She smile warmly. “Miss Felicity’s things are two doors down from Miss Laurel and Miss Sara.”

 

“Thank you so much Martina.” He leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek before taking the stairs two at a time to the second floor. He was walking passed Laurel’s open door when a voice called to him.

 

“Ollie!” Sara jumped off the bed and stuck her head into the hall, stumbling drunkenly with a giggle. “How’s Felicity? Laurel said she didn’t feel well.”

 

“She’ll be fine, just a little too much booze.” He started back down the hall but Sara’s voice stopped him.

 

“I’m gonna go check on her. Is she in your room?” He turned back and gently pushed Sara into the room she shared with Laurel.

 

“Not now Sara, she’s sleeping and I don’t want you to wake her. You can talk to her at breakfast okay?” His eyes scanned the room but he didn’t see Laurel. “Did your sister come back down here?”

 

“She’s in the shower, she came down a little bit ago ranting about you being a dick or you ruining everything or something, I don’t know, I wasn’t listening.” Sara was spinning in lazy circles as she talked.

 

“Okay, I’ll talk to her in the morning, try and get some sleep.” Oliver shut the door on his way out and quickly retrieved Felicity’s bag before crossing the house to the hallway his bedroom was in. Felicity was still asleep in the big bed, her black hair a sharp contrast to the crisp white sheets. He set her bag beside the desk and took off his slacks before climbing into the bed and pulling her back into his arms. She snuggled against him in her sleep with a soft sigh and it brought a smile to his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to her hair before closing his eyes and letting the easy sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.

 

***

 

Felicity woke with a persistent headache and the taste of death in her mouth. “Oh god.” She moaned and a chuckle floated up from behind her. “Oliver Jonas, don’t you dare laugh.” She reached back to blindly slap him.

 

“Come on sleeping beauty.” Oliver bit his lips to stifle his laughter. “Let’s get you some Tylenol and breakfast.” Oliver pulled Felicity unwillingly to her feet.

 

“Why can’t we just take a nap.” She tugged on Oliver’s hand trying to lie back down but he just stood there, letting his much greater size anchor him to the floor. She let go with a huff and he pushed her toward the bathroom, but she turned back after a step. “Oh Oliver, I don’t know where my-.” He handed her overnight bag to her. “Bag is…” She smiled, knowing he must have gone to her assigned room at some point to gather her things. “Thank you, for this and last night.” She motioned to the bathroom.

 

“Oh you don’t need to thank me for that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I should have kept a closer eye on you so you didn’t end up in that position in the first place.” He looked almost ashamed.

 

“Oliver, you know I make my own choices right?” He nodded but didn’t look entirely convinced. “You don’t have to blame yourself for the things I decide to do, you’re not responsible for me.” She gave an encouraging smile and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

 

At breakfast Felicity let Oliver load up her plate with plenty of greasy food and then send her to sit with Tommy and Sara while he attempted to smooth things over with Laurel. The smoothing was apparently a success because not long after Oliver and Laurel were flirting and kissing across the room. She brushed off the wave of nausea she felt watching them as a symptom of her hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, it truly makes my day anytime I see new kudos and comments =] All comments are welcome and I will respond to each one


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone still watching the show I hope you are okay after the finale and I'm sending hugs along with this chapter.

Oliver and Laurel started dating after the New Year’s party, much to everyone’s disappointment. Laurel seemed to be the only one in their group that was happy; Tommy missed his buddy, Sara missed her sister, Felicity missed her best friend, and the longer this wore on Oliver was starting to miss his freedom. Laurel and Oliver were spending all their time together, and when they did spend time with the others there was way more canoodling than anyone was comfortable with.

 

It was now May, the school year was drawing to a close, Oliver’s birthday had come and gone, and Felicity had barely seen him outside of the classes they shared in over a month. Oliver sought her out at her locker on a Friday morning with a bright smile, and for a second she had an overwhelming urge to slap it right off his unfairly handsome face.

 

“What do you want Oliver?” Felicity swung her bag over her shoulder and slammed her locker closed.

 

“What do you mean? I’m going to walk you to class.” Oliver reached for her books but she turned out of his reach.

 

“Oh you don’t need to walk with your girlfriend?” She spat as she started marching to class. She had been attempting to ignore the gnawing feeling that she was losing Oliver but on this morning she was overwhelmed with the thought that he would slip away and it made her angry. She should know better than to put her trust in anyone, they only let you down in the end. She learned that lesson the hard way as a little girl when her father kissed her forehead and said he loved her then she never saw him again.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver called after her. “Can we talk about this?” His long legs easily caught up with her.

 

“Talk about what?” She feigned ignorance, anger at him simmering under her skin.

 

“I know I haven’t been around quite as much lately.” She stopped, whirling to face him.

 

“Quite as much? Oliver you haven’t been around at all.” She closed her eyes and sucked in a calming breath. “Look, I understand that Laurel is your girlfriend and that takes a different kind of attention than your friendships, but you have been completely MIA for weeks now.” She sighed. “So, I’m sorry if I’m not interested in your chipper smile and acting like nothing has changed.” She started walking toward homeroom and ignored him calling her name until they were sitting in the classroom. “You should stop talking, Mrs. Carmichael is starting her lesson.” She shot him an insincere smile and stared up at the chalk board. It was only a few minutes later when Oliver stealthily slid a note onto Felicity’s desk. She lasted all of fifteen seconds before she just had to find out what it said… well played, Queen.

 

 

_Felicity,_

_I’m so sorry that I’ve been a shitty friend lately, I’m clearly not great at the whole balance thing yet but I promise I am going to do better now. Are you busy tonight? If you aren’t will you come over? We can watch movies and eat pizza, just the two of us. You don’t have to respond now, just think about it, please?_

_Oliver_

 

Felicity’s eyes flicked to him once she had finished reading and he pressed his palms together mouthing ‘ _please_ ’ with his best puppy eyes. Felicity mouthed back a ‘ _maybe_ ’ but something settled in her chest that he was willing to put forward the effort. She focused back on the teacher for the reminder of the class then scurried out before Oliver had a chance to walk with her.

 

She saw him again at lunch, and though he spent most of lunch talking with Laurel where she was wrapped under his arm he made sure to buy Felicity all her favorite comfort foods. She quickly broke into a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a slice of Oreo cream pie shooting Oliver a shy smile when no one was looking, he winked back before bending to whisper something in Laurel’s ear that she found absolutely hilarious judging by her crazy loud laugh and hair flip. When Tommy caught Felicity’s eye he mimed a gag which made Felicity nearly choke on her food with genuine laughter.

 

In the computer lab, staring at the screens, Felicity could feel a headache thrumming behind her forehead and tried to ignore it but the pounding only seemed to be getting worse. She turned the brightness as far down as it would go and just tuned Mr. Craft out for the remainder of the class.

 

Oliver’s eyebrows were pinched when she walked into ceramics. “Are you okay?” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“I have this awful headache and my back is aching, I think maybe I’m coming down with something.” Felicity huffed. Oliver laid the back of his hand against her forehead, testing her temperature.

 

“You don’t seem to have a fever but you are a little flushed.” He bit his lip for a moment, seemingly in consideration of something. “If you want to postpone and come over another night I’ll make sure I’m free.”

 

“No!” Felicity spoke a little too quickly, before taking a deep breath. “I just mean, I’m sure I’m fine and we’re just going to be laying around like blobs anyway, it’s exactly what I need right now.” She shot him a smile.

 

“So does that mean you’re definitely coming over?” He looked hopeful and a little nervous, like she may still say no.

 

“Definitely.” Felicity placed her books in their normal cubby and got to work on her recent project.

 

She sat out of gym, informing the teacher of her headache and back pain, assuring her that it was probably just too many hours hunched in front of a computer screen and after a weekend of rest she would be just fine.

 

Before she knew it she was walking with Oliver out to the brand new Porsche that his parents had given him as a birthday gift.

 

“You’re sure you don’t have any girlfriend type emergencies to deal with?” She spoke as Oliver opened the passenger door for her before she dropped into the seat. He shut her door and went around to his own side before responding.

 

“No, Laurel is leaving with her family for a weekend trip to Seattle, and before you ask, Tommy is spending the weekend at Martina’s house helping her with some neighborhood party. So it’s just you and me Smoak.” He shot her a bright smile. “You’re stuck with me. You alright with that?”

 

“I am epically alright with that.” She smiled back as Oliver peeled out of the school parking lot and swung through several lanes of traffic. “I’m really glad we’re spending quality time together but I think I miss Clay and the town car right now.” Felicity gripped the door handle tightly.

 

“Aw come on, what good is driving a car this nice if you aren’t going to take full advantage of all it can give?” He shifted gears and gave the engine some more gas. Felicity’s eyes got wider and Oliver barked a happy laugh. Thankfully it was a short drive and it wasn’t long before they were pulling into the garage at the Manor. Oliver hung his keys up on a rack against the wall and they walked through the attached door into the kitchen.

 

“Ollie?” A small voice called from the hallway.

 

“I’m home Speedy.” Oliver called and the now six-year-old came tearing around the corner.

 

“Lissy!” Her face got impossibly brighter and she flung herself against Felicity’s legs in a tight hug. “I missed you so much, where have you been?” Felicity looked up to Oliver who was blushing slightly.

 

“I’ve just been busy Thea, but I’ve missed you too.” She ruffled Thea’s dark hair and started toward the stairs. “I’m going to change into my sweats, Oliver, how about you order us some pizza and get something special for Thea?” He nodded, mouthing a ‘ _thank you_ ’ for not throwing him under the bus. “Meet you in your room?” He nodded again and Felicity headed for the green room where she kept some spare clothes in the closet, she pulled on a pair of soft blue shorts and an old Starling City Rockets baseball tee that was too tight on Oliver but still hung off her small frame. She ducked into the bathroom to remove her contacts, take a couple Tylenol, and wash her makeup off, rubbing a hand across the dull ache in her lower back, before heading down the hall to Oliver’s room.

 

Oliver hadn’t come upstairs yet so she went to the DVD’s and pulled out The Princess Bride, and The Man in the Iron Mask. She put The Princess Bride in the player and curled up in the middle of Oliver’s bed to wait for him. A few minutes later he came in the room and got changed into a ratty pair of black sweatpants and left his chest bare before climbing into the bed with Felicity and tugging her into his side. She hit play and enjoyed the familiar warmth of her best friend.

 

Forty minutes into the movie Raisa knocked on the door with a large sausage pizza that they it ate straight out of the box in bed. After that had been polished off Felicity switched the movie to The Man in the Iron Mask and settled back into Oliver, rubbing her back absentmindedly.

 

“Is this still bothering you?” He murmured against her hair as his own hand drifted to her lower back. She just nodded slightly and he started to knead the tense muscles with his fingertips. Felicity let out a groan and dropped her head onto Oliver’s chest, letting her eyes slip shut as his fingers helped melt some of the pain that had been lingering all day. Tears pricked the corners of Felicity’s eyes and she wasn’t quite sure why, she just felt so grateful that Oliver would be kind enough to rub her back. She tried to keep her crying quiet but she eventually had to sniffle or risk dripping snot all over his chest. “Felicity?” He asked with some alarm.

 

“I’m fine.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Got a little overwhelmed, I’ve been feeling so odd today and I’m just really glad I have you.” She peeked up at him.

 

“I’m really glad I have you too.” Oliver smiled down at her before looking back to the screen. They made it through the rest of the movie but as it drew to a close Felicity had begun outright sobbing.

 

“It’s okay.” Oliver held her close and rocked slightly.

 

“But, but, he was hi- his fath-er!” She choked out. “And he, he, he, killed hi-im.” She wiped her face roughly with her sleeve as Oliver continued to try and calm her crying.

 

“How about we put something else on?” He offered. “Maybe something a little lighter?” He started to let go, making sure she was alright before heading across the room to the movies. “Okay, let’s see, we have Home Alone, The Mask, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, Little Nicky…” He drifted off waiting to see if anything would strike her.

 

“Coyote Ugly?” She asked with a sniff. He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his lowest desk drawer.

 

“I swear if you tell anyone I have this I will deny it until the day I die.” He held up the DVD case and her face broke into a smile.

 

“I promise not to tell anyone you secretly love it.” Felicity teased as she rearranged the sheets so Oliver could climb back in. The movie did manage to lift her spirits quite a bit and afterward she drifted to sleep curled up on one side of Oliver’s bed.

 

***

 

Felicity woke feeling disoriented around two in the morning, dull pain was radiating from her lower abdomen and her head was aching. When she shifted she felt something damp and sticky between her thighs so she sat up to turn on the low bedside lamp.

 

Blood.

 

Everywhere.

 

Her hands started trembling and her breath was coming in sharp uneven gasps. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she was frozen, horrified by what she was seeing.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was hazy with sleep.

 

“Oh god.” She sobbed, covering her mouth with one hand, her brain ping ponging back and forth in her skull as she tried to figure any possible way out of this. She felt Oliver sit up and she held her breath, prepared for him to run from the room screaming, or shove from the bed in disgust.

 

“Oh.” He shrugged, looking wholly unbothered, until he took a closer look at Felicity’s face and realized she was panicking. “Is this your first one?” She gave him a shaky nod, her hand still clamped over her mouth to keep her sobs in. “Oh Felicity, come here.” Her drew her into a tight side hug and let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. “You don’t have to be scared or upset, it’s totally normal.” She turned her big wide trusting eyes to him. “Let’s get this cleaned up, alright?” He waited for her to gather herself.

 

“Okay.” Her voice was still shaky but her tears had stopped. Oliver climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom, Felicity heard the shower start and when he came back into the bedroom he drew her up by her hands.

 

“Take a shower, and you can wash your shorts in there too. The blood should come out with just water but if the stain is being stubborn there is peroxide in the same drawer as the band aids. I am going to grab some things for you, so take your time in there.” Felicity closed herself in the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower doing her best to clean her shorts without looking too closely. This was not on her agenda for today by any stretch of the imagination.

 

***

 

While Felicity cleaned up, Oliver jogged over to her room and rifled through the closet until he found a clean pair of black underwear that looked fairly comfortable and a loose pair of pajama pants with little pandas on them. Felicity usually slept in shorts but he thought she might feel a little more comfortable covered up in this case. He walked into the bathroom hoping Raisa stocked it the same way she stocked Laurel’s and was not disappointed. He grabbed a couple pads and tampons then went back to his room calling to Felicity that he had clean clothes before setting everything just inside the bathroom door.

 

He made quick work of stripping the bed, thankfully the stain was just to the mattress cover and the mattress itself was untouched so he made the bed with a fresh mattress cover and dark navy sheets. The dirty sheets went into the hamper that Oliver set in the hall for Raisa to grab in the morning. Then he went to the kitchen for essential supplies.

 

He grabbed a family size bag of ruffles with French onion dip, a few cans of coke, a container of brownies that Raisa had made that morning, as well as a few chocolate chip cookies from the day before. He took a couple of the single serving milks that were used to pack Thea’s lunch and most importantly he got the mint chip ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. He shoved everything into a tote bag and made his way upstairs, only pausing briefly at the hall closet where the additional first aid supplies are stored to grab a couple single use heating packs and a bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

 

Finally, back in his room Oliver dropped all of the treats on the coffee table and walked to the bathroom door, the shower was off and he couldn’t hear any movement so he knocked gently. “Felicity?” he heard a small sniffle. “Felicity, may I come in?”

 

“Sure.” She sighed. Oliver cracked the door and saw her, with wet hair sitting on the closed toilet, her head in her hands.

 

“Come on, I brought you some stuff that will help.” Oliver extended a hand to her and waited. She mumbled something into her hands. “What was that?” She lifted her red rimmed eyes to his, her lower lip quivering.

 

“I’m so embarrassed.” It was barely more than a whisper. Oliver knelt in front of her and set his hands on her knees.

 

“Felicity, there is literally nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand that this is a very sucky part of being a girl, but it is a normal thing that happens to everybody. This is something completely involuntary that you have no control over, so no need to be embarrassed.” She looked slightly more comfortable. “Hey it’s just me,” His voice was warm and soothing. “I’m the guy that literally probed you with my morning wood after knowing you less than twenty-four hours.” That caused a small chuckle from her, Oliver beamed at the sight of it. “If there is one person in the world you never need to be embarrassed with, it’s me.” He held up his right pinky. “I promise.” She linked her pinky with his and let him tug her to her feet.

 

She almost stumbled when he pushed her toward the couch rather than the bed, grabbing the comforter and laying it across the entire couch so they could both sit on it and wrap it around themselves.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you might want so I brought everything.” She sat a little shell shocked beside him and wrapped her side of the blanket tightly around herself. “Are you in any pain? Do you have cramps?” She bit her lip, debating for a moment before slowly nodding.

 

“And a headache.” Her voice was still small, unsure if she should trust this unbelievable level of kindness. Oliver just dropped a couple Tylenol into her palm and cracked a coke open for her to swallow them with. Then he shook one of the heat packs up and handed it to her, she carefully tucked it into the waistband of her pants against the dull ache inside her. The warmth felt really nice and she sighed a little in relief.

 

“I took a liberty, I hope you don’t mind.” He turned on the TV across from his couch and the Coyote Ugly menu was on the screen. Her face broke into a broad grin and she reached for the bag of chips and dip.

 

They ate their way through all the junk Oliver had brought upstairs and watched two entire movies before Felicity was feeling more like herself, and very tired. When they got into bed Felicity started to scoot into her usual spot, pressed up against Oliver’s side with her head on his chest but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She let him push her so she was turned away from him and he slotted his warm body up behind hers, his chest pressed to her shoulders and his knees tucked up into the crook of her own. Then he threaded one arm under her head and with the other he laid his large warm palm against the skin below her belly button, rubbing just slightly. Felicity melted into his touch and she was asleep within a few minutes.

 

***

 

The morning came with Oliver still curled around Felicity’s back, she started to scoot out of the bed but he tightened his arms.

 

“No.” He breathed into the back of her neck, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “Stay and cuddle.”

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom; I’ll be right back.” Felicity huffed. Oliver grumbled but let her go. She quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and got back into bed.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Oliver whispered once she slid back into her spot.

 

“I missed you too.” She laced her fingers through his, tugging on his hand nervously. “But I’m not the reason you miss me; Laurel is gone this weekend but what happens next?” She was still feeling emotional so she didn’t dare look at him, afraid she would lose the fight against her tears

 

“I told you, I’m not going to let that get in the way anymore.” His voice rumbled through his chest against her back and in the early morning darkness of the room, this little sanctuary from the real world, she felt unbelievably safe and cared for. She knew feelings like that were dangerous, she shouldn’t be putting so much of her trust in one person. The closer she got to Oliver the more power he had to hurt her.

 

“I know what you said, I just hope that you’ll be able to keep that promise.” Her voice was soft and small.

 

“You worry too much Felicity. You really think it’s that easy to get rid of me?” She heard the smile in his voice. “You’re stuck with me Smoak.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

“No, no, no!” She giggled, her voice high pitched and joyful. Oliver tickled her sides gently, wanting to hear more of that delightful sound. “Oliver!” She gasped a beaming smile on her face.

 

“Say you forgive me.” His voice was light but there was an edge of pleading she could hear. “Tell me you forgive me and I’ll stop.” His fingers continued their assault on her sides.

 

“Okay! Okay!” She took in large gasping breaths between peals of laughter. “I forgive you!” Oliver stopped his onslaught, allowing Felicity to roll onto her back and catch her breath before diving in to tickle her again. Her legs were kicking dangerously close to him so he threw his left leg over her, straddling her thighs and pining her to the bed.

 

She looked so strikingly beautiful, her head thrown back with laughter, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. There was a bright flush on her cheeks and her long dark hair was fanned out around her like an inky shadow, in stark contrast with the creamy pale skin of her throat. Oliver eased off and Felicity wound up to slap his upper arm in retaliation. He scrambled to grab both of her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head, unconsciously lacing their fingers together. His face was hovering above hers and his heart was pounding in his chest as he looked into her eyes, getting drawn in to her dilated pupils.

 

Then his bedroom door swung open and both his parents entered, looking at Oliver and Felicity curiously.

 

“Don’t you knock?” Oliver growled, lifting himself off Felicity.

 

“How about you calm down a little, son.” Robert gave Oliver a stern look. “We heard screaming in here and we weren’t sure what was going on.”

 

“Sorry if we were too loud Mr. and Mrs. Queen, we were just playing around and got carried away.” Felicity sat up trying to tame her wild hair with her fingers; it was wavy from her shower the night before and Oliver realized now that it could easily be mistaken for sex hair. His cheeks warmed at the thought and he hoped his parents would leave without asking too many nosy questions.

 

“That’s alright Felicity, we just wanted to be sure that you were both okay.” Moira shot her a warm smile. “Well,” She took a deep breath and pasted on her best Queen family smile. “We will let you two get ready, Raisa is making waffles, breakfast should be ready in twenty minutes.” Moira turned to leave, pulling Robert with her, though he looked like he wanted to say something more.

 

***

 

Moira walked all the way to the end of the hall before turning back to Robert with a stricken look on her face. “You don’t think the two of them are…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

 

“No, of course not.” Robert didn’t really sound convinced. “He wouldn’t do that to Felicity.”

 

“Felicity? What about Laurel?” Moira’s voice rose slightly and Robert shushed her, pushing her into the bedroom they were standing outside of.

 

“I’m not discounting Laurel in this scenario, we know that Oliver likes Laurel, but Oliver loves Felicity and I can’t imagine him being willing to be with her part time as a secret.” Robert was able to breathe a little easier knowing that his argument was logical.

 

“Okay,” Moira wrung her hands together, uncharacteristically nervous. “Should we stop allowing Felicity to sleep in Oliver’s room? Do you think that’s tempting fate?”

 

“I think we would have to ban Felicity from the manor to keep her out of Ollie’s room, and even then he would probably find a way to sneak her in. I think it’s time for us to let Oliver deal with this situation as he sees fit. If Laurel has a problem with Felicity sleeping in Oliver’s room Oliver will have to answer to Laurel for that.” Moira just nodded and blew a big breath through her lips.

 

“Okay, okay, we’ll just keep going as we have, though I think I might call Donna in a few hours just to get her take on things.” Moira and Robert walked back toward the kitchen but were stopped short by Raisa who seemed flustered.

 

“Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, there is something I think you should see.” She led them to the laundry room where she pulled a set of white sheets from Oliver’s hamper. Moira gasped softly when she saw a large bloodstain on them.

 

“You’re sure these are his sheets from last night? The sheets on his bed now are dark.” Moira’s heart sank, knowing the truth.

 

“These are the sheets that were on his bed yesterday afternoon. I saw them when I took pizza up for Mister Oliver and Miss Felicity.” Raisa dropped the sheets in the wash tubs beside the washing machine. “Not to worry, I will get the stain out.” Raisa said with determination. “I just thought you would want to know.” She spoke more quietly.

 

“Of course, thank you Raisa.” Robert put an arm around Moira and steered her back toward the kitchen.

 

“On second thought,” She spoke, slightly shell shocked. “I think I’ll go call Donna now, I didn’t want to wake her but perhaps this is worth addressing sooner than later.” Robert grabbed her upper arm before she could go to the study.

 

“Just hang on one second. Let’s talk to Oliver first and decide what to do after that.” Robert offered and Moira hesitated a moment before nodding.

 

They waited at the base of the stairs until they heard Oliver and Felicity talking as they walked down the hall.

 

“No, absolutely no way, Inigo Montoya beats Luke Skywalker every time.” Oliver said, with conviction.

 

“Luke has a lightsaber Oliver.” Felicity huffed. “It’s literally a deadly beam of plasma that melts anything it touches.”

 

“But Inigo has been training his entire life, you can’t discount his experience in comparison to Luke who is still fumbling around like an idiot when he goes against Vader. As long as Inigo stays out of range of the saber he could easily defeat Luke.” Oliver and Felicity come into view both talking animatedly with their hands, facing each other.

 

“And what about the force? Luke is a freaking Jedi.” She smacks the back of her hand against Oliver’s chest.

 

“Nope, it doesn’t matter, because you don’t need superpowers to be a great hero.” Oliver held up one finger. “Batman.” He spun to her, walking backward. “Need I say more?” He turned back around just in time to start descending the stairs.

 

“This is not over Queen.” Felicity hopped from the landing onto Oliver’s back a few stairs down. “’Because, Batman’ is not a legitimate argument.” He barked a laugh and carried her to the next landing where he noticed his parents, faltering slightly at the looks on their faces.

 

“Oliver, dear,” Moira spoke. “May we borrow you for a moment?” Oliver started to head toward them, Felicity still on his back. “Alone.” He froze, his brows drawing together for a second but then he set Felicity down gently.

 

“I guess I’ll go have breakfast with Thea.” She shrugged with a smile.

 

“Save me some blackberries, I’ll be right there.” Oliver caught and squeezed her fingers without looking and the way they both held on until the last second caught both Robert and Moira’s attention. The three Queens went down the hall to the study. “What’s going on?” Oliver asked when Robert pulled the door closed.

 

“This is not an easy conversation, but you need to know that you can tell us anything.” Robert leaned against his desk. “We are just here to help you, son.”

 

“I know that. I’ve never felt like I couldn’t talk to you guys.” Oliver had an easy smile on his face, though his brows still had a confused wrinkle between them.

 

“Raisa showed us your sheets from last night.” Moira blurted out, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. That was not the way she planned to approach this. Oliver’s face immediately went pale and he took a huge step toward his parents.

 

“You can’t ask Felicity about this, or say anything.” He spoke in a rush.

 

“Oliver, I’m not sure we can make a promise like that. Felicity is very young and not really someone you should be messing around with.” Robert wrapped a hand around Oliver’s arm with a tight smile.

 

“I don’t understand.” Oliver’s confusion was back full force.

 

“What would Laurel think?” Moira offered gently. Oliver only looked more puzzled.

 

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing.” He spoke carefully. “What exactly do you think happened?” His eyes bounced back and forth between them.

 

“Well,” Robert started, clearing his throat. “With the blood on the sheets and the way we found you two this morning, we thought that you might be… sleeping with Felicity.” He managed to choke out the words and Oliver let out a relieved laugh.

 

“Oh my god, really?” Oliver’s soft chuckling continued. “Of course I’m not sleeping with Felicity.” He paused to gather himself, taking a deep breath. “I know she’s too young, and I’m with Laurel. Felicity isn’t the kind of girl that would let herself be the other woman, nor would I want to treat her that way.” He smiled softly. “She’s my best friend, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

 

“But the sheets…” Moira trailed off. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Felicity got her period for the first time last night and she was pretty upset; that’s why I didn’t want you guys to say anything to her.” He gave them a tight smile.

 

“Should we call her mother?” Moira looked like she was ready to reach for the phone.

 

“No, she’s fine now, I’ll let her tell Donna however she chooses to.” Oliver straightened himself. “Is that all you wanted to talk about? May I go to breakfast now?”

 

“Of course, son.” Robert motioned to the door. “Oh and Oliver?” He stopped on his way out, turning back to his parents. “Thank you for your honesty.” Oliver shot them one last smile and made his way toward the kitchen to have breakfast with his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind feedback to far, I've adored all your comments and promise to reply to any that you leave =]


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm July night before junior year that had Oliver at the Smoak’s apartment knocking on the door. He scrubbed both hands through his hair, fisting the strands hard enough to make his scalp burn, barely feeling the pain, too focused on the thoughts bouncing around his head.

 

“Oliver, honey, what’s going on?” Donna spoke once she’s opened the door, a worried furrow between her brows.

 

“Hi Donna.” Oliver took a long breath. “Is Felicity here? I really need to talk to her.” He rubbed his forefinger along the edge of his thumb nervously.

 

“Sweetheart it’s after two in the morning, I don’t know if she’s still up.” Donna crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Will you just check?” He spoke in a rush before catching himself. “Please? I’m sure she’s still up, she told me she had a project to work on tonight, which is why she stayed home.” Oliver’s hands tightened into fists at his sides and something in his demeanor had Donna taking pity on him.

 

“Okay, I’ll take a peek into her room, come in and make yourself at home.” That wouldn’t be difficult, the Smoak residence has always been one of the places Oliver feels the most at home. Sometimes he’s more comfortable on the couch watching rom-coms between the Smoak women than in his own house. He sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, one knee bouncing and shaking his whole frame.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice had his head snapping up. “Oh my god.” She crossed the room quickly. “What happened?” Of course she knew without him having to say a word that something was wrong. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn’t make the words come forward. Felicity grabbed his hand and towed him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. “What the hell is going on Oliver? You’re scaring me.” She sat on the edge of her bed and he started to pace in the small room.

 

“I don’t know how-. Well I guess logically I-. It wasn’t supposed to be-.” He broke off with a growl, running his hands through his already tousled hair again.

 

“Normally I’m the one speaking in sentence fragments.” Felicity tried to give a quiet chuckle but it was unconvincing for both of them. Oliver stopped and stared at her, his eyes a little too wide and his breath a little too fast.

 

“I slept with McKenna.” He whispered.

 

“Oh frack!” Felicity slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes growing wide. “Oh frack!” Felicity pulled her hands away from her face. “What were you thinking Oliver?”

 

“I wasn’t! Okay?” He growled again, pulling on his poor abused hair. “I wasn’t thinking. I was drinking at Tommy’s party, and you know Laurel and I have been fighting. Then McKenna started flirting with me and it was so easy to just let her pull me into the pool house.” Oliver turned to Felicity, waiting for her reaction. “Well? Say something.”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Oliver.” Her voice was hushed. “You really fracked up.” He groaned and fell to his knees in front of her, setting his head in her lap. She tried her best to soothe him, running her hands over his shoulders. “So what now?”

 

“I have no earthly idea what to do now.” His voice was muffled as he pressed his face into her thighs, then he rolled his head so he could look up at her with one eye. “May I please hide out here for tonight? I know I fucked up but I just want a few hours of rest before this all goes sideways.” Felicity just nodded, even she didn’t have the words for a moment like this. Oliver stood and stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt before crawling into Felicity’s twin bed and pulling her to lay with him. The bed was definitely too small for them but they made it work with Felicity on her back, both of Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist, and his head resting just below her left collarbone. He listened to the steady thrum of her heart and let it calm the anxious thoughts that had been racing around his head. She carded her fingers gently through his hair, letting the warm even breaths washing across her chest lull her toward sleep.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was quiet and suspiciously wet.

 

“Oliver?” She tried to get a look at his face but he hid from her, his arms tightening slightly. “Are you okay?”

 

“All of this could get really messy.” His whisper was hoarse.

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Her voice was light but he didn’t rise to the teasing. “I’m sure you and Laurel will figure it out, whether that’s together or apart.” He shook his head slightly.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He took a shuddering breath. “I know you and Laurel are close, and I just don’t want to lose you.” He broke off for a moment, swallowing thickly. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“Hey.” Her voice was gentle and she tried to lift his chin with her fingers but he buried his face in her neck. “Oliver, please look at me.” He finally did and his eyes were red-rimmed and heavy with sadness. “Yes, I am close with Laurel, and I’ve always hoped her and I could still be friends if things ended between the two of you.” Oliver shut his eyes, a tiny tremble in his lower lip tugged hard on Felicity’s heart. “But you’re forgetting something.” He looked back to her eyes cautiously. “You’re stuck with me Queen.” She smiled warm and wide. “Oliver you are my best friend and I am always going to be here for you. I hope me and Laurel can stay as close as we are now if you two break up, I would hate to have to start painting my own toenails.” He let out the ghost of a chuckle and Felicity took it as a sign that she was getting through to him. “But if she wants me to choose between her or you, there’s no choice to make.” She cupped his cheek and he leaned in to the touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into her palm before leaving a soft kiss there.

 

“We should get some sleep.” Felicity let her hand slide off his cheek and down his neck before slipping it into the collar at the back of his shirt. Oliver set his head back on her chest, nuzzling in to get comfortable before taking a long shuddering breath and going boneless. Even if his world was crumbling around him, at least he had Felicity to hold him together.

 

***

 

Oliver’s cell phone ringing woke them both a little after eight in the morning; there was an unspoken agreement to ignore it in favor of sleeping longer when neither of them made a move to answer. Felicity was just starting to drift back to sleep when the ringing started again.

 

“Make it stop.” She grumbled while trying to burrow deeper into her pillow to cover her ears.

 

“Oliver can’t come to the phone right now.” He mumbled into her neck, his lips and breath brushing gently over the sensitive skin. She cursed the goosebumps that broke out over her arms and the light throb between her thighs. Her body didn’t seem to understand that Oliver was not interested in her and the way he comfortably touched her was definitely not supposed to turn her on. Oliver’s morning… situation, pressed against the crease of her hip and the large warm hand that had slipped under her tank top during the night were certainly not helping her force her body to relax. She tried to convince herself the tension she felt at the tips of her breasts could be from the cold… even though it was plenty warm under the covers with the Oliver shaped space heater blanketing her. She was snapped out of her highly inappropriate thoughts by a third phone call, this time she growled and snatched his pants off the floor yanking his phone out of the pocket and checking the screen.

 

“What do you want Merlyn?” She snapped.

 

“Are you at Ollie’s house?” Tommy sounded slightly frantic.

 

“No we’re at my place, why?” Felicity peeked down to see Oliver awake and listening, a nervous expression on his face.

 

“Oh that’s good.” Tommy huffed a relieved sigh but then his voice grew cold. “Unless he was there so he could fuck you too.”

 

“Tommy!” They both shouted indignantly, Oliver snatching the phone from Felicity’s hand.

 

“What the fuck is the matter with you Tommy, don’t be disgusting.” Oliver growled and Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little dejected. She knew Oliver would never think of her that way but was she really that repulsive? “What do you want?” Oliver flipped onto his back, wrapping one arm around Felicity so she wouldn’t be knocked off the small bed.

 

“Laurel is on her way to your house right now. She knows Ollie, she knows and she’s hysterical.” Oliver buried his face in Felicity’s hair, basking in her comfort for just a little longer.

 

“Okay, okay.” Oliver sighed. “I’ll go home and take care of it.”

 

“Wait what?” Tommy spoke at the same time Felicity said. “You’ll do what now?”

 

“Tommy, I’ll give you a call later.”

 

“Alright, good luck man.” Tommy huffed.

 

“Later.”

 

“Later.” With that they signed off and Oliver tugged Felicity tighter into his arms.

 

“Oh god, this is going to suck.” He whispered to her as she stroked her hands up and down his broad back to comfort him.

 

“Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I’ll come with you.” Felicity started to pull away but he wouldn’t let her move.

 

“No.” He sighed long and resigned. “This is my mess; I need to clean it up.” Oliver planted a light kiss on her hair. “I don’t know what I would do without you though.” He stood and tugged his clothes back on from the night before. “Thank you for always being there for me.” He looked at her with a soft smile. “I love you.” Her traitorous heart started racing in her chest and for just a second she let herself pretend he meant it how she wished he would.

 

“I love you too.” She gave him a tight smile. “I’ll at least walk you out.” She got out of bed and stretched her arms over her head. Her eyes were closed as she let out a big yawn so she didn’t see the way Oliver’s gaze darted to the exposed skin of her taught stomach, or the way his lips parted as his mouth went dry. He quickly looked away from her to keep some semblance of control and she pulled her black silk robe on, none the wiser. “If you need me you can call me.” She offered softly as they made their way to the door.

 

“I know, but it will be fine. Are you still coming over tonight after your mom goes to work?” Oliver took one of her hands gently in his without looking, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Of course, I promised Thea I would French braid her hair and watch Treasure Planet with her.” She rocked from foot to foot for a moment. “Good luck on your talk, I’m sure you’ll need it.” She reached up for a hug and Oliver easily wrapped her in his arms, his large frame engulfing her as he breathed in the smell of Pantene shampoo, sea salt body wash, solder fumes and her. His heart settled as he let her presence surround him and it gave him the strength to pull back and head out of the apartment.

 

“You two are so adorable.” The sound of Donna’s amused voice made Felicity startle badly. She spun and saw her mother at the kitchen counter drinking coffee with the paper.

 

“Oh, mom!” Felicity could feel her cheeks heating. “How long have you been there?” She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, knowing it must look like a wild mess.

 

“The whole time.” Donna grinned. “Are the condoms in your nightstand still in date? Just because you’re on birth control doesn’t mean you should skip them, I know it feels better-.”

 

“Oversharing!” She spun to look at the front door, just to make absolutely sure Oliver had left. “Oliver is my friend, just my friend. He would never do… _that_ , with me.” Felicity could feel the blush crawling from her cheeks down her neck.

 

“Baby, he’s a seventeen year old boy, he would do _that_ with just about anyone.” Donna looked at Felicity’s lower lip where it was tightly clamped between her teeth and sighed. “Look baby, I know I’m super embarrassing but I would rather have this uncomfortable conversation than the one where you tell me your pregnant and you have no idea how it happened.”

 

“Well that won’t be necessary, I highly doubt that I’ll be in danger of an accidental pregnancy anytime in the next ten years. And it certainly wouldn’t be Oliver’s.” Felicity started heading back to her room.

 

“I’m glad to hear you think so, but I’m always here to talk.” Donna called to her retreating form. “Or buy you more condoms!”

 

“Oh my god, mom!” Felicity slammed her bedroom door and Donna let out a small giggle behind her coffee cup.

 

***

 

“Felicity I need to get going babe, you sure you don’t need a ride?” Donna called from the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair.

 

“No thanks mom, Clay is coming to pick me up.” Felicity leaned in the doorway of the bathroom already dressed to leave.

 

“Oliver isn’t driving you?” Donna scrunched her brow in confusion.

 

“No, Clay called a few minutes ago to let me know he was on his way, Oliver must be busy with something else. I’m supposed to spend time with Thea tonight so Oliver might not even be home.” Felicity dug her toe into the carpet, trying to hide her disappointment that Oliver was probably too busy making up with Laurel to spend time with her.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sure he’s-.” The doorbell cut Donna off midsentence and both Smoak women went out to answer it.

 

“Good Evening Miss Smoak, and Miss Smoak.” Clay stood on the other side of the door hands loosely clasped behind him.

 

“Hi Clay, I’ll be ready to go in one second, let me just grab my bag.” Felicity scurried off to her room while Donna opened the door wider.

 

“Would you like to come inside Clay, I could get you a glass of water or a cup of coffee.” Donna smiled at the young driver.

 

“No, thank you ma’am, I’d prefer to wait outside for Miss Smoak and take her straight to the manor.” Clay gave Donna a polite nod before allowing his eyes to scan from one side of the hall to the other.

 

“You looking for something honey?” Donna poked her head out to glance down the hall where Clay had been surveilling.

 

“Clay used to be a navy seal.” Felicity spoke as she walked to the door, her bag in hand. “So he’s not just a driver he’s a body guard too, he’s checking for threats.” She leaned close to Clay and stage whispered. “Keep your eyes peeled for Mr. Martin two doors down, he could definitely kill someone with that breath of his.” She gave Donna a quick hug. “I’m ready!” She beamed at Clay and they headed out of the apartment toward the Queen town car.

 

***

 

Felicity walked in to the manor and was immediately met with the sound of Thea sobbing coming from the kitchen. She hurried in that direction to find Thea curled up on Moira’s lap with Robert sitting beside them speaking to Moira in hushed tones.

 

“Hey Speedy.” Felicity spoke gently. “You okay?” Thea’s wide, tear filled, green eyes snapped to Felicity as soon as she spoke.

 

“Lissy!” Thea wailed, nearly diving out of her mother’s arms to get to Felicity, who quickly stepped forward to pick Thea up. She was a willowy girl, all long lean limbs and at seven years old she was probably past the age when being picked up was appropriate but Felicity couldn’t help herself as Thea wrapped around her like a koala, burying her wet face in Felicity’s neck and relaxing slightly.

 

“What happened Thea?” Felicity stroked one hand over the back of Thea’s head, smoothing her hair and soothing the young girl.

 

“Ol-lie ye-yelled at m-me.” She sobbed into Felicity’s neck, gripping on to the collar of her shirt tightly. Felicity looked up at Moira and Robert for clarification.

 

“Laurel came over earlier and they had a fight, after she left Oliver locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.” Moira’s voice was collected as always but her hands were twisting slightly against each other, betraying her nervousness. “Thea tried to speak with him and Oliver shouted some very unkind things at her through the door with quite colorful language.” Moira bit the corner of her lip. Felicity felt rage building inside her, her pulse pounding in her ears.

 

“Moira, Robert, please excuse me so I can go wring your son’s neck.” She spoke through her teeth, attempting to set Thea down but she held fast. Felicity figured at this point she may as well take Thea with her so Oliver could make this right, and headed up the stairs to his room. She approached the door and tried the handle before pounding on it violently. “Oliver, open this door!” She was met with silence. “Open the door right now!” When he continued to ignore her she decided enough was enough. “Thea hop down for just a second.” Felicity spoke softly to the girl and set her on the floor before pulling two bobby pins from her hair and getting to work picking Oliver’s lock.

 

Once the door was open she kicked it so that it slammed against the interior wall and scooped Thea back up who had resumed her crying after the bang. “Oliver Jonas Queen get your ass out here right now and apologize to your sister!” Felicity’s loud voice cracked through the room and Oliver scrambled up off the bed. He looked like he was prepared to scream back at Felicity but then his eyes dropped down to the girl sobbing against Felicity’s neck.

 

“Speedy?” His voice was quiet but Thea just clung tighter to Felicity. “Oh Thea.” Oliver approached quickly and tugged Thea from Felicity’s arms wrapping her in a hug and rubbing her back softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you Speedy, I’m sorry.” He looked to Felicity again and his expression was so unsure. “I was just upset and I felt like screaming at everyone, it wasn’t about you, I promise.” Thea sucked in a few big shaky breaths, forcing herself to calm down.

 

“I-it’s okay Ollie.” She sniffed and pulled back enough to wipe her face with the backs of her hands. “I forgive you.” Oliver huffed a relieved sigh.

 

“You’re the best sister ever, do you know that?” He gave her a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “The toughest, coolest, most forgiving sister a guy could ask for.” He kissed her hair softly and pulled her into another hug.

 

“Are you ready for Treasure Planet Thea?” Felicity asked the young girl who spun around with excitement, pushing against Oliver’s chest with both hands to be let down, her tears forgotten.

 

“Yes!” She ran back to Felicity’s side and they turned together to walk downstairs. Oliver’s hand shot out to grab Felicity’s and he tangled his fingers with hers, giving her a light tug toward him.

 

“Hey,” His voice was soft. “I need to talk to you.” Felicity snatched her hand back, with fire burning in her bright blue eyes.

 

“Oh no Oliver. You wanted to be alone? Fine, be alone. Thea and I will be downstairs watching movies.” Felicity turned to leave and Oliver grabbed her and gave her another gentle tug.

 

“Felicity, please.” She could see the pain in his eyes and it gave her pause. She took a deep breath and blew it between pursed lips, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“Just take some time to cool off and get your thoughts together.” She squeezed his fingers gently. “Come find us when you’re ready.” She gave him a soft smile and retreated to the sitting room with Thea.

 

***

 

Just over an hour later Oliver padded gently into the darkened room, approaching his sister and Felicity with some hesitation.

 

“Ollie! This movie is so good, come watch the end with us.” Thea scooted over to make room for him in the middle of the couch, patting the seat beside her with her small hand; all hard feelings forgotten and forgiven with her wide smile. He felt the vice on his chest loosen slightly and he sat down pressing a smacking kiss on Thea’s cheek and accepting her under his arm so she could snuggle up against him. He lifted his other arm in tentative invitation and Felicity rolled her eyes but still ducked under it.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly against her hair before kissing it softly.

 

Before the end of the movie Thea had fallen asleep against Oliver and once the end credits rolled he glanced to Felicity with his eyebrows raised tipping his head toward the stairs. She nodded and stood waiting for Oliver to scoop Thea up before heading upstairs.

 

They settled Thea in her bed and turned on her nightlight that played gentle classical music and shone soft multicolored stars on the ceiling before shutting the door and making their way to Oliver’s room. Felicity stepped into the closet to grab some sleep shorts and a tank top before changing and climbing into her side of the bed. Oliver wandered out of the bathroom a few minutes later bare-chested in sweatpants and turned out the lights before coming to lie beside Felicity.

 

“You ready to talk about it?” Felicity spoke across her pillow toward Oliver, just barely able to make out his face in the dark. He sighed heavily.

 

“Laurel ended things, or maybe I did. Either way it’s over and she wasn’t too pleased with me, or with how any of it went.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, when he lowered it Felicity tangled their fingers together.

 

“Did you want to work things out?” Felicity’s voice was soft and Oliver let his thumb run over hers gently.

 

“No. Maybe? It’s pretty easy with her, you know?” Another long-suffering sigh bled from his lips.

 

“I actually don’t know, I’m not exactly rolling in relationship experience.” She snorted and Oliver let out a small chuckle.

 

“I just mean Laurel isn’t hard to please, she just wants me to walk her to class, take her to movies, buy her dinner a few times a month, just basic boyfriend stuff. If I throw in regular orgasms she almost never complains, about anything.”

 

“Ew, Oliver!” Felicity pulled her pillow out from under her head to smack him with it several times. “Oversharing, I don’t need any details about you having sex with Laurel.” He laughed and took the pillow from her being brave enough to place it back under her head.

 

“Sorry, I’ll keep it to myself. My point is, all of that stuff was easy and I don’t know why I fucked it all up.” He rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling.

 

“Well what made you happy?” Felicity asked.

 

“What do you mean?” He put one arm under his head and turned his face toward her.

 

“You just told me the things you did to make Laurel happy, what sort of things did she do that made you happy?” He was quiet so long, Felicity thought he might not give her an answer.

 

“Aside from the stuff that is off limits for this conversation?” A smirk lifted one corner of his lip for a moment before he sobered slightly. “I don’t know Felicity, I just wanted some time to myself or to do the things I like instead of what Laurel wants twenty four hours a day. I just got bored and tired of all the girl shit. The whole reason we were fighting last night was because I wanted to go to Tommy’s party to watch the game and she wanted to wander around the mall all day. Even though we just went to the mall and spent all day with her friends two days before and I hadn’t seen Tommy in over a week. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not proud of cheating on her but maybe this was for the best.” He sighed, slinging an arm over his eyes.

 

Felicity pushed on his shoulder gently to roll him away from her, he resisted, looking at her with confusion all over his face. “Would you just roll over?” She sighed. “God, you are always so _difficult_.” Felicity snorted and slotted herself up behind Oliver with her arm over his waist.

 

“Um, what are we doing?” Oliver asked.

 

“When I’m upset you always cuddle me, so I’m just doing the same thing for you.” He was still holding himself stiffly. “How about you just relax and let me handle this Queen.” Felicity wiggled around until they were fully pressed together, one of her legs tangled between his and his hand holding the one she had pressed to his stomach.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a light chuckle and let himself relax into Felicity’s hold. “Wow, you’re right. This is actually really nice.” He closed his eyes and drifted with Felicity’s tiny arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your responses to my little universe so far, your comments make my day every time =] Please keep leaving feedback and I will respond to each of you


	7. Chapter 7

A giggle hit Felicity’s ears and then a pair of lean arms wrapped tightly around her from behind.

 

“Sara!” She smiled at the other girl. “Did you just get here?” Felicity reached down and grabbed a cold beer bottle to extend to her.

 

“Yep, I came straight back here to find you.” She took the bottle. “This isn’t yours is it? I can go get my own.” Sara pointed over her shoulder with a thumb toward the party in the yard.

 

“No, please take it. It was for Oliver but he’s wandering around… Ollie-ing so he hasn’t had time to sit in the loser section with me.” Felicity shrugged at Sara with a smile as the younger Lance slid into the seat beside hers.

 

Oliver decided to throw a back to school party the Saturday before junior year began, Felicity had been with him and Tommy all morning setting up the Queen backyard and making sure everything was well stocked and organized. Then guests started to arrive and the boys had flipped into full Ollie and Tommy party mode which left Felicity to sit in the back gardens by herself or try to talk to the rest of the high school population without a buffer. It was an easy choice, though she had grabbed an extra beer for Oliver hoping he would stop by to talk with her for at least a few minutes.

 

“This is definitely not the loser section.” Sara huffed. “Have you seen the idiots in the pool trying to impress the bimbos that are standing on the side?” Sara mimed a hanging motion. “I’d rather choke then attempt to hang out in that loser section.” Felicity snorted a laugh and settled deeper into her chair.

 

“Did Laurel come with you?” She asked with a wince, knowing things were still rocky with her and Oliver since the breakup.

 

“No, she decided not to come. I could tell she wanted to be here but she’s not ready to see Ollie yet.” Sara bit her lower lip. “She’s still been crying a lot and listening to horrible sad music.”

 

“Oh god, I need to call her. I have barely seen her since the breakup and when I have she always tells me she’s fine.” Felicity looked stricken with the news that one of her friends was so sad.

 

“She knows how close you are to Oliver so she didn’t want to make it weird for you, and she doesn’t want him to know that she’s still so upset. I really shouldn’t be telling you this.” Sara took a long pull on her bottle. “Can we keep this between us? You can call Laurel but don’t tell her that I said anything, I don’t need more reasons to fight with her.” Sara took another long drink.

 

“I won’t say anything to her I swear.” Felicity laid a gentle hand on Sara’s. “You seem like you need someone to talk to, are you alright?” Felicity watched as Sara drained the rest of her beer then wiped her free palm on her jeans.

 

“Maybe I’m a little nervous about high school starting in two freaking days.” Sara’s leg bounced rapidly and Felicity placed her other hand on it to still the motion.

 

“Trust me Sara, high school is not as scary as you think it is. Just look at me, I had just turned thirteen a few weeks before my freshman year and I was the new kid in town, but I still survived. If I can do it, so can you.” She offered an encouraging smile.

 

“Yeah but you had Laurel, Tommy, and Ollie. I don’t have any friends that close in my grade.” Sara considered her bottle for a moment. “I’m going to get another beer, do you want one?” Felicity grabbed her wrist to stop her.

 

“You’ll have Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver too. And you will definitely have me, I won’t let you do this alone, okay?” Sara just gave her a small smile and a nod, Felicity let her hand slip off Sara’s wrist. “And thank you for the offer but I’m not drinking, I have school shopping to finish tomorrow and I don’t need to add a hangover on my to-do list. Can you just grab me another coke?” Sara nodded again and headed toward the coolers.

 

Felicity watched her retreat, taking in Sara’s slim jeans and simple black tank, watching the way the muscles moved across her back. Sara had been doing gymnastics and dance her whole life so she’s way more toned than Felicity could ever hope to be, yet there was still a feminine curve to her waist and the way she moved.

 

“What are you looking at?” Oliver’s voice made Felicity jump violently, clutching a hand to her chest.

 

“What are you doing here?” The level of indignation in her voice caused his eyebrows to crawl dangerously close to his hairline.

 

“Felicity.” He offered gently. “This is the garden.” He set a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not the ladies room.” She huffed a laugh.

 

“Right, what I meant was, don’t you have party guests to entertain?” She gave him a soft smile.

 

“I do, but I also have a best friend to check on.” He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before his hand slipped off.

 

“I’m fine Oliver.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes that time.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are a miserable liar.” He shook his head and slipped into the chair beside her, not that there was really enough room for both of them so she ended up mostly in his lap. “Talk to me.” He urged softly, tightening his arm around her hip. “What’s going on?” His eyes were boring into hers, intense and so very blue. When he looked at her like that it was hard to remember where she was or who was around them, as though he could keep her safe and warm with just the intensity of his gaze.

 

“It’s just getting easier and easier to see how different I am from everyone else in our grade.” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, her eyes dropping to her hands where she wrung her fingers together.

 

“Of course you’re different from everyone in our class.” He looked at her like she was crazy and her heart sank a little, hoping at least Oliver would look at her like she was anyone else. “Everyone in our class is an idiot and you are the smartest person I’ve ever met.” His arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into his side greedily. “Don’t ever wish you were normal Felicity, you’re remarkable.” She smiled against his throat, her heart soaring.

 

“Thank you for remarking on it.” They sat in silence for another moment just enjoying each other’s company.

 

“Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!” Tommy’s voice came echoing through the garden.

 

“That’s my cue.” Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity’s hair with a sigh.

 

“You better go before he comes hunting for you.” Felicity let him up and watched as he jogged off in search of his other best friend and all the debauchery waiting for him on the other side of the garden wall.

 

Not a minute later Sara came back to sit beside Felicity, a beer blush lighting her cheeks and a smile stretching across her face beautifully.

 

“And just where have you been?” Felicity asked on a laugh.

 

“Some of the sophomore guys bet me I couldn’t do the longest keg stand.” Sara hiccupped a giggle. “I kicked all their asses.” Felicity offered her hand for a high five and Sara slapped it soundly.

 

***

 

A couple hours later Sara had joined the rest of the people in the yard and Felicity was attempting to finish the last of her summer reading in the relative quiet of the garden when she heard someone approaching. She turned to see Tommy Merlyn loping toward her with a smirk on his face that meant he was up to absolutely no good.

 

“I don’t like that look.” She shrunk back into her chair warily but Tommy never slowed down he just grabbed her roughly by the hips and tossed her over his shoulder. “Thomas Arthur Merlyn put me down right now!” Felicity shrieked, Tommy just cackled and dragged her literally kicking and screaming to the beer pong table.

 

“Smoak’s my partner!” Tommy shouted as he set Felicity down gently. She spun around and punched him in the upper arm, hard, causing her to recoil in pain.

 

“Ow, ow, ow.” She grumbled as she shook out her hand.

 

“You need to keep your wrist straight next time.” She turned to see Oliver at the other end of the table with a senior named Carmen Golden. He was filling cups but looking up at Felicity with a concerned expression.

 

“What?” She looked at him with confusion, still holding her sore wrist with her left hand.

 

“The next time you throw a punch you need to keep your wrist straight so the force can be evenly distributed up your arm.” Oliver shot her a wink before turning to respond to something Carmen whispered to him. Felicity looked back to Tommy who was filling red solo cups with beer, she shot a hand out to stop his arm and tugged him in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“I don’t want to drink tonight.” She pulled back biting her lips with pink cheeks.

 

“That’s fine Lis.” He gave her a goofy Tommy smile and leaned down to pull a coke from the cooler.

 

“Aw look, the jailbait can’t hang with the grownups.” Came a whispered voice. Felicity spun to see Max Fuller and a bunch of his meathead buddies laughing and pointing in her direction. Tommy immediately turned around whistled loud enough to make everyone shut up and look at him.

 

“Does anyone here have something to say to Oliver and me about Felicity choosing to be responsible and not drink two nights before school starts?” Tommy was staring daggers directly at Max. “We don’t force fun here, and we like her a hell of a lot more than we like you Fuller, so if you have a problem with Felicity you can kindly get the fuck out.” Max turned away from Tommy’s icy glare, the tips of his ears red as he mumbled to his friends and moved to another part of the yard. “That goes for everyone here, we’re all just trying to have a good time tonight, don’t be an asshole.” Tommy went back to filling cups and Felicity knocked her shoulder against his with a little smile of thanks.

 

***

 

Felicity actually found herself having fun bantering with Tommy and Oliver and helping her team easily win every round. Carmen Golden was so focused on posing herself so Oliver could see her cleavage and asking him to help show her how to throw, that she missed every shot. But after three games the party crowd was only getting more rowdy and Felicity was ready to go back to her book.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go inside and get in bed. It’s getting a little too Apocalypse Now out here for me.” Felicity squeezed Tommy’s arm and nodded toward the house.

 

“Do you need me to walk you up? Or should I get Ollie?” He offered, looking around for Oliver.

 

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” Felicity smiled to him and gathered her book.

 

“You be safe Smoak, I’ll come check on you before I go to bed.” Tommy leaned in and gave her a rough kiss on the cheek before nudging her toward the house.

 

She walked into the kitchen to look for a snack before bed and almost ran right into Raisa. “Oh! Hi Raisa.” She squeaked.

 

“Hello Miss Felicity, do you need something?” The older woman gave Felicity a fond smile.

 

“Oh I didn’t mean to bother you, I just came in here to find a snack and head upstairs to finish my summer reading.” Felicity motioned to the pantry but Raisa held up a hand to stop her before disappearing into the kitchen. When she returned she handed Felicity a homemade rice cereal treat, a bag of sour cream and onion chips, an orange flavored sparkling water, and an apple.

 

“You must eat a little fruit, I have seen how much soda you drank out there today.” Raisa gave her a fake stern face and Felicity blushed lightly.

 

“Thank you so much Raisa, this is perfect.” She leaned in for a quick hug then made her way up to Oliver’s room. She placed the spoils of her kitchen trip on her nightstand and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

 

Once she was clean she crossed the room in a towel to the walk in closet where she opened her drawer in Oliver’s dresser and pulled out a pair of black lace trimmed underwear and a grey tank top before wrapping herself in her favorite green hoodie and leaving the closet to climb into bed.

 

Her final summer reading book was Emma by Jane Austen and it had totally sucked her in from the start. She dove right back in where she left off in the garden and started eating her snacks with one hand, turning her pages with the thumb of the other.

 

When all of her snacks had been finished she disposed of the trash and washed her hands so she wouldn’t get sour cream and onion dust on the pages of her book, then she burrowed under the covers in the low light coming from the open curtains and buried herself back in the story. She was so immersed she didn’t hear the heavy footsteps in the hall or the bodies bumping up against the walls as they came closer to the door but when the door opened her head snapped up and she was stunned at the sight before her.

 

Oliver and Carmen Golden were firmly attached at the lips as they stumbled into the room. Oliver was kicking off his flip-flops as Carmen shimmied out of her cut-off jean shorts revealing her hot pink bikini bottoms. Felicity felt like she was watching an imminent car crash, she knew she should close her eyes or warn someone of what’s about to happen but she just couldn’t look away. That is until Carmen started to tug down Oliver’s board shorts. As soon as the swell of his ass was exposed Felicity pulled her book over her face with a loud yelp.

 

“Jesus Christ, Felicity.” Oliver covered his heart with one hand. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

 

“No, why would you?” Felicity spoke in a rush, her book still covering her eyes. “This is your bedroom and I should have realized you would want to use it for your conquests. Not that I think you’re a conquest, Carmen! There’s nothing wrong with a healthy sex life, for men or women, female empowerment you know? And I’m sure you have so many redeeming qualities aside from the face and the boobs and the legs. Not that I think you are nothing more than your looks! You’re just so pretty.” She smacked herself in the forehead with her book a few times thinking maybe she could just knock herself unconscious. She felt a hand on her wrist and let out a startled shriek pulling her book into her lap and seeing Oliver’s amused face.

 

“Felicity?” He spoke low and rough, she had to swallow a few times to make her words work because that voice was doing things to her.

 

“Um, yes?” She finally squeaked out, still staring at his face.

 

“Do you want to head over to the green room?” He smirked and Felicity realized she hadn’t made any move to get out of his bed. She quickly jumped up, nearly headbutting Oliver in the process and as she tried to duck down and apologize her legs tangled in the sheet and she fell from the bed to the floor with a thump.

 

“This is a castle you’d think there would be a trapdoor to open up and drop me through.” She grumbled as Oliver helped her up, trying to keep his laughter at bay. Felicity quickly crossed the room and stepped into the hallway, only to be stopped by a tug at the back of her hoodie. Suddenly she had Oliver’s warm breath washing over her neck as he spoke into her ear causing a shiver to race down her spine.

 

“Make sure no one is in the hall and be quick on the way to your bedroom.” She was about to turn and ask him why when he patted her ass lightly. “You aren’t wearing any pants.” She just nodded feeling heat creeping across her face.

 

Checking both directions she made sure the coast was clear and hustled down the hall into the green room and immediately dove into bed and pulled the covers all the way over her head as though she could hide from the scene she just made in front of Oliver and Carmen. And to add icing to the top of her embarrassment cake, she dropped her book when she fell out of bed so now she didn’t have anything to read. A long sigh bled through her lips as she rolled onto her side and tried to get comfortable.

 

***

 

After tossing and turning for no less than thirty minutes Felicity gave up and rolled on to her back to stare at the ceiling. She had been staying at the Queen manor for two years and she couldn’t remember a single time that she slept in this bed, it felt so vast and cold in the quiet room, and there was no way to make herself feel comfortable.

 

“That’s because Oliver isn’t here to act as a space heater, Felicity.” She spoke into the dark room. “Because you are codependent on your amazingly kind and generous best friend which is completely inappropriate. You can do this, you can sleep in this giant creepy room alone.” She huffed a breath and scrubbed both hands over her face roughly. “And now I’m talking to myself. This is just perfect.” She threw an arm over her eyes, trying to calm the thoughts keeping her awake. A knock on the door startled her into sitting up and wrapping the blankets tighter around herself.

 

“Hey Lis, you still awake?” Tommy’s voice came softly through the door, and Felicity sighed, her entire body slumping in relief.

 

“You can come in Tommy.” She called to him, letting herself flop back on the bed. He opened the door and poked his head in to look around the room before stepping in and closing it behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

 

“You okay?” His face was warm but also a little concerned.

 

“Of course, why do you ask?” She gave him a smile that felt a little manic.

 

“I saw Ollie come upstairs with Carmen and I just…” He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought until he shook his head slightly and smiled again. “I just hadn’t seen you since the beer pong table and I wanted to be sure you were okay before I went to bed.”

 

“Thank you Tommy, but I’m fine.” She reached out to squeeze his hand.

 

“Glad to hear it, now if you’ll excuse me there is a gorgeous red head in my room that is in need of my attention.” He stood with a flourish that made Felicity giggle softly.

 

“Oh yeah? Which red head?” She quirked a brow at him.

 

“Um.” He stopped for a moment. “If I remember her name you’ll be the first to know.” With a wink and a theatrical bow he was gone.

 

Felicity huffed a laugh at the beautiful mess that was Thomas Merlyn and tried once more to get comfortable alone in her giant bed. A few minutes later the door opened again and Felicity turned toward the light pouring in from the hallway.

 

“What did you forget… You’re not Tommy.” She watched Sara stumble slightly on her way into the room.

 

“And this isn’t Laurel’s room.” Sara giggled with a hiccup.

 

“No, you missed that by a floor.” Felicity smiled at the blonde swaying slightly in her doorway. “Laurel’s is one floor down, third door on the left from the front staircase.”

 

“Right, left door, third staircase.” Sara turned to leave and Felicity bit her lip for a moment before calling out to her.

 

“Hey Sara?” She winced slightly in hesitation.

 

“Hm?” Sara gripped the edge of the door to keep herself from falling into the hallway.

 

“Do you want to sleep in here? I don’t want you to get lost on your way down, this house is gigantic it’s very possible we’d never find you again.” Sara’s responding laugh was entirely too loud and big for the joke Felicity made but her chest still felt a little lighter hearing the sound.

 

“Well you’re the genius, who am I to contradict your choices?” Sara kicked off her shoes and tugged her jeans down her legs after a few tries when she had to keep correcting her balance. “Is there a TV in here?” She flopped into the bed on top of the covers looking up at Felicity.

 

“Um, I think so.” Felicity checked the bedside drawer for a remote and hit the power button, lighting up a television against the opposite wall. “What should we watch?” She hit the volume button but the volume wouldn’t budge.

 

“Lifetime movies!” Sara giggled, burying her face in a pillow.

 

“Lifetime movies are terrible Sara.” Felicity huffed, tossing back the covers and crossing the room to raise the volume manually.

 

“That’s the point Lis! The terrible is so funny!” Sara’s giggles reached a fever pitch and Felicity couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest, quickly surfing the channels and finding Lifetime.

 

Felicity dropped back on the bed on top of the covers with her arm pressed up against Sara’s. They watched a terrible Lifetime movie and made commentary about all the worst parts until they were both asleep.

 

***

 

Oliver woke with a light pounding in his skull and the taste of stale beer in his mouth. He groaned and rolled over to pull Felicity close, but was met with cold sheets on her side. He tugged her pillow to his chest and expected to be met with her comforting soft scent of Pantene and sea salt but instead he smelled overwhelming floral perfume. That was finally enough to remind him of the night before with the very good and very acrobatic sex he had with Carmen. Then he also remembered her trying to cuddle up to him after and him immediately kicking her out.

 

With a sigh he heaved himself off the bed and in to the bathroom to shower the smell of party and desperate girl off him. Once he felt more like himself he threw on a pair of jeans and a grey Henley before heading down the hall to the green room. It never crossed his mind to knock, he just opened the door to check on Felicity and rouse her for breakfast. What he found was Felicity and Sara wound tightly around each other in their underwear and something ugly flared up in his chest. He had an overwhelming urge to yank them apart and send them both home but he balled his hands up into tight fists to avoid doing just that, and as much as he wanted to slam the door on his way out he shut it gently.

 

He didn’t stop himself from stomping down the hallway with a scowl on his face as he made his way into the kitchen to eat something and stew in his grumpy mood. Not that he really knew what made him so angry about Felicity and Sara, he was the one that tossed Felicity out the night before after all. Maybe he should have brought her back to his room once Carmen left, but no, he wouldn’t make Felicity, his sweet Felicity sleep in the sheets from last night. He continued to brood over his cereal bowl as he thought about it.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Sara and Felicity walking to the front door arm in arm and his chest constricted with the thought of her leaving. He didn’t even make time to talk to her last night aside from the short conversation in the garden, after she spent the whole day helping him set up. Some best friend he was, can’t even spend five minutes talking to her in a setting he knew she wasn’t wholly comfortable in. He dropped his head into his hands feeling the headache redoubling.

 

“Are you really that sad about the end of summer?” Felicity’s soft voice came across the kitchen and Oliver had to look up to confirm it was really her.

 

“You know me, I’m all about adventure and debauchery.” He gave her a lopsided smile as she settled into the stool beside him.

 

“Raisa may I please have some French toast if it isn’t too much trouble?” She was so polite and so kind and so sweet, and he was not those things. Oliver looked away from her, his jaw ticking as he thought about the parade of girls that had come through his life in the last month since he split with Laurel. Nothing about the way he treated them was polite or kind and he couldn’t let that touch Felicity, not his sweet Felicity. “So how do you want to do this?” His head snapped up at her words, his heart pounding with the implications.

 

“What?” His voice was strangled as his thumb and forefinger rubbed furiously against each other.

 

“Cleaning up from the party? How do you want to tackle that? I think I’ll start in the backyard clearing any cups or bottles for recycling and you should start checking the bedrooms. I’m more than willing to help you clean up but if I see a used condom I’m going to throw up.” She giggled and accepted a plate from Raisa as Oliver stared at her. “Fair enough?” She said with her mouth full of French toast.

 

“Of course, when I’m done with the rooms I’ll come help you outside, that’s where most of the traffic was.” She just nodded in agreement and swung her feet that were nowhere near reaching the floor from the barstool she sat on.

 

***

 

They worked for several hours cleaning the grounds and the house until it was acceptable to allow Raisa and the staff to take over for the fine details. The two friends were resting on the couch in the den when the front door opened and let in the sound of Moira, Robert, and Thea coming home from their overnight trip to the Queen beach house. Felicity started to get up to greet them but Oliver held fast and wouldn’t let her out of his arms.

 

“Oliver, let me say hello to your parents.” He just grunted and kept his arms banded around her. “God, you’re such a caveman.” She laughed softly and dug her fingers into the skin just below his armpits where she knew he was ticklish which had him letting go to protect himself from her onslaught. As soon as she was loose she jumped up and ran to the foyer, Oliver followed reluctantly behind, still achy and grumpy with his hangover. “Hi guys,” Felicity gave hugs to all the arriving Queens. “How was your weekend?” She listened intently as Thea started to regale her with the tale of her epic beach house trip. Thea slipped her hand into Felicity’s to tow her out of the room but Felicity stopped her. “Don’t you want to say hello to your brother?”

 

“Hi Ollie!” Thea called with a wave and his heart sank a little. His baby sister used to run into his arms at every chance but now she was ready to run from the room without even a hug. Felicity leaned down to Thea’s level and whispered in her ear, the seven-year-old nodded a few times then looked up at Oliver. With a wide smile she sprinted across the room and jumped toward him. He scooped her up and secured her to his chest.

 

“I missed you so much Speedy.” Oliver peppered her face with kisses and she shrieked a laugh, squeezing his neck entirely too tightly with her little arms but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When he had his fill for the moment he let Thea down and finally stepped forward to greet his parents while Felicity took Thea toward the kitchen to sneak some terrible snack.

 

“Oh Felicity dear?” Moira spoke as she walked toward the kitchen. Both Felicity and Thea spun to face her with wide eyes and chocolate frosting on their lips from the cupcake they split, Moira just gave them a fond smile. “Were you able to get the school supplies you needed today?” Felicity gasped and slapped a hand to her forehead.

 

“Oh frack! I totally forgot about shopping today!” Felicity stuffed the rest of her cupcake in her mouth and started running to the stairs. “Thank you Moira! You just saved my life.”

 

Oliver watched Felicity take-off up the stairs and excused himself from Robert to follow her. He stepped into his room watching Felicity scrambling around to gather her things. “Do you think Clay would mind taking me to the store? Actually, no, that’s insane, he’s normally off Sunday’s and he had to pick your parents up from the beach house. I’ll just call a cab.” She headed toward the phone on the bedside table and Oliver stepped in front of her to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She didn’t have to think about it, her body just responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What’s this for?” Her voice was hushed as she ran her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Thank you for helping me today, you really didn’t have to do that.” He tightened his arms momentarily and she responded with a light squeeze of her own.

 

“It was no problem, I told you I would.” She shrugged.

 

“But you didn’t even contribute to the mess and then last night-.” He cut himself off, clenching his teeth together.

 

“What about last night?” She let the hand in his hair run soothingly down his back.

 

“Nothing, I just saw that you dropped your book and felt bad that I didn’t bring it to you.” He lied through his teeth, he felt awful about hooking up with Carmen and making Felicity sleep in the green room. And just the thought of her and Sara made his stomach twist.

 

“Oh it was fine, Sara and I watched terrible Lifetime movies and made fun of all the bad parts.” The smile in her voice was both soothing and painful in equal measure and his head throbbed even harder with the thoughts swirling around in it. “I really need to call that cab.” She started to pull away.

 

“No need, I’ll take you to the store.” She opened her mouth. “And before you say I don’t have to do that, I’m aware that I don’t have to, but I want to, Felicity.” He gave her a smirk and reluctantly let her go. “Come on, it’s Sunday, everything will be closing soon.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door.

 

***

 

Just a few hours later Oliver and Felicity came bursting through the front doors of the manor in a flurry of laughter and shopping bags. Oliver held the lion’s share of the bags and he couldn’t care less about it, because Felicity looked deliriously happy with a loud laugh on her lips and a bright flush on her rounded cheeks.

 

“There you two are.” Moira’s voice snapped them out of their laughter bubble. “Felicity, will you be staying for dinner?” Moira looked as poised and collected as ever while she waited for an answer.

 

“Um, I guess so? It’s probably better for me to just stay over since everything I need is here and Oliver wouldn’t let me ride the bus if I begged.” She shoved him gently in punctuation.

 

“You are more than welcome as always dear, though I did speak with your mother a short time ago and she requested you stop by the apartment on the way to school tomorrow so she can take photos of the two of you.” Felicity readily agreed as she took off up the stairs with Oliver in tow to store the spoils of their outing. Normally Felicity wouldn’t let Oliver buy her a damn thing with his Queen family money but he was in rare form today, putting everything she looked at in the cart and swore it was for himself. When he added the black silk bra with lace trim to the cart she had her suspicions but by that point she was having so much fun with Oliver she forgot to protest.

 

Neither of them acknowledged the fact that Felicity unloaded all of her new clothes into Oliver’s closet rather than storing them in the green room or taking them to her own house. They just continued to enjoy each other’s company until Raisa came to bring them down to dinner and they followed her, arm in arm, to the dining room for the last dinner of summer before they became juniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your feedback, all comments are always welcome and I will respond to each of them =]


	8. Chapter 8

“My brain is officially fried, I’m not getting any of this.” Sara growled while violently erasing equations from her notebook, strands of her blonde hair falling from the confines of her ponytail to frame her face.

 

“Just try a different one, slow down and take it one step at a time.” Felicity shot Sara an encouraging smile before pointing to a problem in the back of her textbook. “You’ll get this one for sure, and after that we can go back to the one you struggled with.” Felicity was at the Lance house to tutor Sara in math the week of Thanksgiving break

 

“How are you so patient with this crap? I would have punched me by now.” Sara giggled as she started scribbling in her notebook.

 

“I’ve been tutoring Oliver and Tommy for two years. Trust me, you haven’t even begun to test my patience.” Felicity’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Sara’s giggles redoubled.

 

“You’re cute. And they really are the worst.” Sara wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

 

“Totally the worst.” Felicity took a few deep breaths and then tapped the math text a few times. “Come on now, those binomials aren’t going to factor themselves.” Sara groaned but got back to work. 

 

They managed to finish Sara’s math homework and were eating pretzels while watching legally blonde when they heard Laurel come home, then the sound of her running through the hall and slamming her bedroom door closed. Felicity looked at Sara with a frown, Sara just held a finger to her lips and paused the movie before carefully sliding open her closet door and crouching down by the vent that her room shared with Laurel’s. Felicity joined her and they had to cover their mouths with their hands to hold in their giggles while they waited for a sound from Laurel’s room.

 

“Hey baby.” Laurel’s voice floated through the vent clearly, sounding overly high. Felicity and Sara shot each other confused looks, as far as either of them knew Laurel didn’t have a boyfriend. “I just got home.” She giggled in response to the other person. “I’m so glad you called me earlier, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” There was a weighted pause as Laurel listened to the other side of the call. Both Felicity and Sara moved a little closer to the vent so they wouldn’t miss anything. “I can still feel you, and smell you on my clothes.” Her voice was breathy and low which made Sara mime a gag and Felicity had to clap both hands over her mouth to hold in her laughter. “I love you Ollie.”

 

The floor fell out from under Felicity.

 

She had just spoken to Oliver the day before and he made no mention of getting back together with Laurel, her brain spun quickly as she tried to make sense of the tangled feelings coursing through her. It was never easy for her to see Oliver with girls but at least with the other girls he doesn’t try to have anything more, he just sleeps with them and never calls them again. Something about Laurel always draws him back into old patterns, patterns that could lead Felicity to lose her best friend. She stood up quickly and sat on the edge of Sara’s bed as far from the vent as she could get.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara whispered as she sat beside Felicity. “It was just getting good.”

 

“I don’t need to hear any details about Laurel having sex with Oliver, he’s my best friend you know? It’s way too awkward.” Felicity wrinkled her nose to make it seem like she was grossed out by the thought of Laurel and Oliver having sex rather than jealous.

 

“Do you want to finish the movie?” Sara waved toward the TV. “I think we have some ice cream.” Sara’s eyes were wide and hopeful, Felicity couldn’t say no to that face so she just nodded and got herself comfortable on the bed again. Sara hopped up with a flourish and took off for the kitchen stopping in the doorway to throw Felicity a wink before disappearing with the echo of her laughter ringing in Felicity’s ears.

 

***

 

The next morning Felicity had Clay pick her up from home and take her to the manor. When she walked through the front door Moira was in the foyer with her decorator describing the changes she wanted to make for the thanksgiving holiday. She turned toward the sound of the door opening and smiled.

 

“Good morning Felicity, I didn’t know we were expecting you.” Moira took a couple steps in her direction.

 

“Hi Moira, I’m just here to work on college applications with Oliver.” Felicity patted her bag gently. “Is he in his room?”

 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever know what we did to deserve you, but I’m certain without you Oliver couldn’t graduate high school let alone fill out his college applications early.” Moira sighed with a fond smile. “He hasn’t come down yet for breakfast, you can go right up.” Felicity gave a polite nod to both women and headed up the stairs to Oliver’s room. She hesitated outside his door for a moment, logically she knew Laurel wasn’t allowed to stay in his room overnight but her stomach still flipped at the thought of opening the door and finding Oliver tangled up in the sheets with gorgeous Laurel.

 

She shook her head to clear it and opened the door, finding Oliver asleep on his stomach, the smooth planes of his back exposed where the sheet had slipped down to his hips. Felicity set her bag down gently and climbed into the bed, lying on her side with her face a few inches from his. For a moment she just watched him as he slept, he looked so young like this, something about the softness of his muscles or maybe it was the way his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks.

 

She reached out to wake him but before she could make contact he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against him. His fingers tightened on her hip and a happy hum rolled from his throat. Felicity considered announcing herself just in case he didn’t realize it was her, but it wasn’t necessary. He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her softly before sighing. “Mm, F’licity.” His voice was just a soft murmur but it made a relieved breath whoosh out of her lungs. She snuggled closer and let her eyes close in the familiar warmth of Oliver.

 

A few minutes later Oliver lifted his face from her hair. “Movie day?” His voice was raspy with sleep but much more clear.

 

“No can do, you promised we’d work on college applications today.” She gave him a smile and a little shove. “Come on, the faster we get to work the faster we’ll be done.” He buried his face in the pillow and used every bit of his bulk to flatten himself to the bed and give Felicity absolutely no leverage to move him. She pushed at his shoulder a few more times before giving up and hefting herself off the bed with a sigh. She watched as Oliver snuggled deeper into the mattress before grabbing the bottom of the sheet and yanking it off him. His eyes snapped open on a groan and he shot her a look brimming with contempt. “I would say sorry, but we need to get started.” She gave him a smile full of false innocence. “Get dressed, then we can have some breakfast before we start.”

 

***

 

Once breakfast had been eaten they set up in the study with all of their college folders spread out across the surface of Robert’s massive oak desk. Felicity was tapping her pen against her knee, staring at Oliver, thinking about what she had learned the day before and wondering why he hadn’t said anything.

 

“So I went to tutor Sara in algebra yesterday.” She kept her eyes on the desk in front of her. Oliver gave a noncommittal hum to let her know he was listening. “After we finished Laurel came home and made a phone call.” She could feel the tension radiating across the desk but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him just yet. “It’s actually really easy to hear what’s being said in Laurel’s room when you sit in Sara’s room, since they share a vent.” She paused giving him a chance to interject. “Why didn’t you say anything about being back together with Laurel?” She finally looked up at him and she couldn’t read the expression in his eyes. “Did you not trust me?” She was aiming for light but hit way left of center, somewhere near insecure.

 

“No, I trust you, of course I trust you.” He urged before scrubbing both hands over his face. “I just didn’t want to say anything until it was… a thing.” He struggled to find the words he was looking for and hoped she could read him well enough not to need an elaboration.

 

“So is it?” She asked slowly.

 

“Is it what?” He kept his eyes trained on her face.

 

“Is it a thing?” She looked up into him and her eyes seemed so impossibly blue and so impossibly huge.

 

“I’m not sure,” His thumb and forefinger rubbed against each other unconsciously and her eyes darted down to them. “We hooked up yesterday but I didn’t realize we would get back together, Laurel just sort of assumed we were after we had sex and I guess I wouldn’t have called her if that wasn’t what I wanted. I know her, I know she wouldn’t do casual and I could have called any other girl for something casual.” He started shuffling the papers in front of him, searching for anything to distract his hands.

 

“What about leaving for college? Is now the time to get yourself into something serious?” She plucked a paperclip out of one of her folders and started to straighten it.

 

“That’s so far away, I don’t know if I need to worry about that.” He shrugged.

 

“Oliver you are literally filling out college applications right now.” She tilted her head at him with her ‘I know that’s bullshit’ face.

 

“Well maybe I should just go to SCU with Laurel, that will keep me close to QC so I can work there part time while I get my degree and start working my way into an executive position. Laurel wants to be the DA one day so she’s been considering SCU for pre-law and then starting a position as a legal aid or clerk during law school.” His hand rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Do you want Queen Consolidated? You’ve never showed a single iota of interest in the family business.” The crinkle between her brows let him know she was trying to work through a problem in her head. “I don’t understand.” Felicity whispered.

 

“I’m not sure I do either.” He huffed a humorless laugh.

 

“Why?” The crinkle between her brows deepened.

 

“I think we just established I don’t know why.” He matched her crinkle with a confused one of his own.

 

“No, I mean why did you need to call anyone yesterday? It was the middle of the day and you went out of your way to call her.” His heart sank, he knew the answer to that one.

 

“I got into a fight with my parents about my future, about QC and making something of myself to carry on the legacy. There was just so much pressure coming from all sides.” He slumped back in his father’s chair and blew out a long breath. “I couldn’t breathe, I just wanted to forget about everything for a little bit and have some control over what was happening to me.” He dropped his head into his hands. “So I called Laurel because I knew it would be easy and simple the way it always has been with her. I just wanted a little familiar in the midst of all the new pressing down on me.” He fell silent for a long stretch and Felicity chewed on the end of her pen thoughtfully.

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She squared her shoulders with conviction.

 

“You’ll do what exactly?” He lifted a confused brow.

 

“I’ll help you fill out an application for SCU, but there is one condition.” She held up her index finger and he motioned her with his hand to go on. “You only use that application as a safety school. What is it that you want Oliver?” Her gaze was soft and warm. “What do you want to do with your life? Where do you want to go to school to get yourself there?” She lifted a hand when he opened his mouth to answer. “And I want you to forget about what your parents want, or what Laurel wants, don’t worry about being the Queen heir, what does Oliver want? Just Oliver.” He took a few moments to mull over her words before tapping his fingers on the desk lightly.

 

“Anyway I look at this, if I have a shot in hell of graduating with a degree, I’m going to need your help.” He gave her a small sincere smile. “I want to go to school in Boston.”

 

A beautiful smile spread slowly across her face, warming him from the inside out. “Let’s get to work then.”

 

***

 

“Oliver?” Robert’s voice floated out of the study when he heard the front door close.

 

“Yes dad?” Oliver poked his head in to see Robert.

 

“I’m assuming these are yours?” There was an application for Tufts and one for Dartmouth held up in Robert’s hand.

 

“Oh, those are Felicity’s.” Oliver walked in to pluck the folders out of his hands. “I’ll put them in my room, I’m sure she’ll be over here tomorrow or the next day.”

 

“Are you sure she won’t need them sooner?” Robert motioned to the seat across from him and Oliver sighed, knowing this was going to be a longer conversation than he wanted to have.

 

“These are just two of her safety schools, honestly I’m not even sure why she’s applying to them, we all know she’s going to get in to MIT without any problem.” Oliver shrugged, shooting his dad a wary glance.

 

“I wanted to finish the talk we started yesterday.” Oliver barely resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes. “I know we didn’t leave that conversation on the best terms and I just wanted to understand you’re point better. You told me you don’t think you want to take over at QC, but you haven’t given me any alternative and I need to know that you are being serious about your future.”

 

“I am being serious about my future, I just think I have a little more time to figure it out, you are nowhere near ready to retire and if you do want to step down you have ten well-groomed young executives jumping for the chance to sit in the CEO chair.” Oliver’s thumb and forefinger rolled against each other slowly. “I can’t honestly tell you what I am going to do with my life, but I can tell you without a doubt that if I’m going to have any hope of getting a degree I’m going to need Felicity’s help.” He took a deep breath to steel himself. “I want to go to school in Boston.” He felt heat pricking his neck and back as he waited for his father’s response.

 

“There is a lot of maturity in admitting you don’t have all the answers and knowing you’ll need help to get them. All you mother and I want is for you to have a plan, and Boston is a plan.” Robert gave Oliver a smile and Oliver quickly blew out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “The dean of admissions over at Harvard owes me a favor, I can make a call to help you and Tommy get accepted.” Oliver was about to protest that he didn’t know what Tommy’s plans were but Robert held up a hand to stop him. “I know better than to think you and Tommy are ever going to go to two different schools. And it’s just an acceptance, if Tommy doesn’t want it he doesn’t have to commit to Harvard.”

 

“Thank you dad, honestly, I think this is the right move for me.” Oliver stood and headed toward the door, but he paused with one hand on the door frame. “Hey dad?” Robert lifted his eyes from the desk and raised his brows. Oliver couldn’t hold his gaze. “Do you have any favors you could call in with MIT?” His voice was low and he could feel heat in his cheeks.

 

“Son,” Robert waited for Oliver to look back at him. “Felicity doesn’t need my help.” The smile on his face was warm and proud and Oliver could only nod in response, heading up to his room feeling a hundred times lighter than he had in the past twenty four hours since the argument with his parents about QC.

 

***

 

It was the middle of January when Oliver received a letter back from Harvard. His hands trembled lightly as he took in the thick off white envelope with the school emblem and ‘Office of Admissions’ in the upper left hand corner. He was frozen in the foyer, his feet stuck in front of the entry table. His free hand fumbled for his phone and hit his speed dial.

 

“Hey Oliver.” Felicity’s voice was soft, slightly distracted, and absolutely perfect. “Oliver?” She repeated after a moment.

 

“I got an envelope from Harvard.” His voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

 

“Big envelope? Small envelope?” Felicity no longer sounded distracted.

 

“Big.” He breathed.

 

“You definitely got in then.” He could hear the beaming smile in her voice. “Open it! I want you to read the letter to me.” She ended with a laugh that made Oliver’s heart leap.

 

“May I come over? I don’t think I can make myself do this alone.” He responded to her laughter with a nervous laugh of his own.

 

“Of course.” They signed off quickly and Oliver ran out to his car with the envelope clutched in one hand.

 

***

 

Before he knew it, he was sitting on Felicity’s bed, his left hand laced tightly with her right. It had been a few minutes since he arrived but he still hadn’t been able to open the letter and they still hadn’t spoken a word. Felicity gave his hand a supportive squeeze and when he looked down at her there was an encouraging smile on her face. That was finally enough to convince him to open the envelope, it was a little tricky with one hand but he wouldn’t have let go of Felicity for anything in that moment.

 

“Dear Mr. Queen.” He started to read, his heartrate climbing at an alarming rate. “I am delighted to inform you that the committee on admissions has admitted you to the class of 2008 under the early action program.” He almost forgot to breath for a moment, after sucking in a deep breath he finished the paragraph. “Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements.” Everything seemed eerily calm for a moment, neither of them seemed to even be breathing until the bubble popped.

 

“Oh my god!” Felicity screamed. “You’re going to Harvard!” She threw her arms around him with so much enthusiasm she almost knocked them both off the bed.

 

“I’m going to Harvard.” His voice was low and shocked as he pressed his face into her hair.

 

“We need to celebrate.” She pulled back and jumped up, scrambling around the room for her jacket and wallet. “Big belly burger?” When she spun back to look at Oliver he was standing beside her, staring at her desk.

 

“Is that…?” He trailed off pointing to the large tube with the MIT logo on it.

 

“No!” Felicity threw her jacket back over the tube and put her body between it and Oliver.

 

“You said a big envelope was good, and that thing is huge, that has to be an acceptance right?” Oliver moved toward the desk to reach around her for the package. Her arm darted out to stop him and there was a pleading look on her face.

 

“It’s not about acceptance, as soon as I saw the tube I knew I had gotten in.” She looked at the floor, her fingers digging into Oliver’s arm painfully but he ignored it. “It’s about tuition.” She mumbled. “My mom can’t afford to send me to MIT if I didn’t get enough financial aid and I don’t know if I can take the heartbreak of reading the letter and knowing I still don’t get to go.” Tears welled in her eyes and she bit down on her tongue to hold them in.

 

“Felicity open the package.” Oliver spoke firmly. “I am not going to let you lose your greatest dream, if you can’t afford tuition I’ll cover it.” Her face snapped up to him, shock stopping her tears from falling.

 

“Oliver, I can’t accept your money, I didn’t tell you that to get your charity.” Her shock started edging into anger and he knew from experience she was about to lose all rational thought.

 

“It would be the furthest thing from charity.” He huffed. “It would be a fraction of what I’ll owe you for getting me through high school and college when all is said and done. I could even call it a loan if it would make you feel better.” He offered gently, though he never had any intention of making Felicity pay him back. “When you’re the CEO of your multi-billion dollar tech company you can write me a check for however much money you want.” His smile was kind and Felicity felt her indignation receding.

 

“I’m scared.” She whispered, the tears returning now that her anger had left.

 

“I know, but I’m here and we’ll figure it out.” Oliver pulled her into a hug and she sagged against him. “I’ve got your back. No. Matter. What.” Little did she know he was mostly hugging her to be closer to the tube, he snatched it off the desk and sat back on the edge of the bed. “Come on,” He patted the spot beside him. “We’ll do this together.” She sat gingerly, and held her breath as he opened the tube and dumped the contents onto the bed, he dug around until he found her letter and handed it to her. “Come on Smoak, out loud.” He nudged her and she looked down at the letter, her hands trembling.

 

“Dear Felicity, on behalf of the Admission Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT class of 2008.” She couldn’t read any further, her eyes were too blurry and her throat too thick with her tears. She was so focused on her acceptance she wasn’t paying attention to Oliver sorting through the confetti and balloons to find her financial aid letter. He finally had it and skimmed over the contents quickly, his smile so wide his cheeks were aching.

 

“You got a full ride.” He thrust the letter into her hands. “Felicity you’re going to MIT, and you did it all by yourself.” She covered her mouth with her palm and started to sob, so completely overwhelmed with relief. Oliver drew her into his arms and she clung to him, burying her face in his neck and allowing his strength to hold her together. He kissed her hair softly before fitting his cheek to the top of her head. “I never had a single doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story! The response has been overwhelmingly positive and I'm so grateful for it. Please keep leaving your thoughts in the comments, I'll respond to each one. 
> 
> I have also created a series now that we're nearing the end of the high school years, please subscribe to the series so you'll get a notification when I start posting the sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still early in senior year and Felicity stood at her locker just before lunch, lost in thought. She had been witness to another epic Laurel and Oliver fight that morning after homeroom, and it blew her mind that two people who seemed to spend more time fighting than talking wanted to stay together. Not that they were all that good at staying together, seeing as they had broken up and gotten back together three times this calendar year. Felicity thought maybe they would finally hang it up for good in the middle of the summer, but then Laurel got accepted to Tufts and their reconciliation just seemed inevitable knowing they would be going to college in the same town.

 

“Felicity?” She startled badly when someone leaned against the locker beside hers.

 

“Good google, you scared me.” She pressed a hand to her chest, looking up at the stranger beside her. “What can I do for you?” She offered with a crinkle between her brows.

 

“I’m not sure if you know me, but I’m Sebastian Blood.” He gave her a charming smile.

 

“I think I’ve heard your name. You’re a freshman right?” She tugged the books she needed for her next classes off the shelf, then pulled her bag from her locker and closed it.

 

“Yeah, but I ended up in honors pre-calculus and I’m really struggling.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look. “Sara Lance is in my class, she said you did wonders for her and I was hoping you’d be willing to tutor me too?” Felicity sighed heavily, her course load didn’t really lend any free time for her to take on difficult tutoring cases on top of helping Sara, Tommy, and Oliver with their classes.

 

The bell rang signaling the start of Felicity’s lunch period. “Damn it,” She grumbled starting toward the cafeteria. “Look, I can’t make you any promises, I’m super busy right now, but maybe you can meet me in the library after school today? I need to be there anyway and I should be able to help you out while I work.” She offered him a soft shrug.

 

“Thank you so much, I’ll be there.” He called after her and started heading in the opposite direction. Felicity shook her head, not really sure what just happened. Very few people approached her outside of her friends, and historically those people weren’t particularly kind. She was lost in thought once again when she dropped into her seat at the lunch table.

 

“You alright there Smoak?” Tommy waved a hand in front of her face and she shook her head before looking at him.

 

“What?” She drew her brows together, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver’s concerned voice drew her attention to him.

 

“Of course, I’m fine, just a weird morning. Sebastian Blood asked me to tutor him, I didn’t even know he knew who I was.” She shuffled through the food on the table until she found a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

 

“Everyone knows who you are Smoak.” Tommy chuckled.

 

“Who’s Sebastian Blood?” Oliver seemed incredibly suspicious.

 

“You know, the freshman that came to try-outs.” Tommy reminded Oliver.

 

“The greasy one that I didn’t put on the team?” Oliver gave Tommy a smug smile. He had been the captain of the archery team all four years of high school and felt particularly lucky for his power in that moment.

 

“He’s not greasy.” Laurel slapped Oliver’s arm with the back of her hand. “I think he’s pretty cute.” She gave Felicity a secretive smile and placed her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand. “Right Felicity?” Her tone had turned teasing and Felicity didn’t like any part of it.

 

“I guess?” She shrugged dismissively. “I just told him I’d be in the library this afternoon and he could sit with me while I work, maybe I can squeeze some tutoring in while I take short breaks from my project.” Felicity started cramming chips in her mouth hoping everyone would leave her alone.

 

“Do you need me to go with you?” Oliver still had concerned eyebrows. Felicity then had to try to swallow the giant mouthful of chips she had taken and grabbed a water bottle to wash them down.

 

“I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.” Felicity looked entirely unamused. “Besides, we’ll be in the library, nothing happens in libraries.” She shrugged.

 

“You clearly aren’t watching enough porn.” Tommy laughed until Laurel threw a pack of cookies that slammed into his chest with a scary amount of accuracy.

 

“Don’t be gross Tommy.” Her stare was cold and hard until she turned a smile back on Felicity. “I’m sure it will all be great.” Felicity wasn’t so convinced and her friends were not exactly helping.

 

***

 

Felicity got to the library at her usual time, pulling out a few coding books and her laptop to continue the work on her project. She was wrist deep in algorithms when Sebastian Blood sat down beside her.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I got held up in the hall.” He gave her a sincere smile and she just shrugged, smiling back to him. “What are you working on?” He pointed to the lines of code racing across her screen.

 

“What I’m hoping will someday be an x-axis bi-numeric algorithm.” She clicked her arrow keys a little too sharply. “But at the moment it is just a pile of broken code.” She growled while scribbling in a notebook she had to the right of her keyboard.

 

“Well maybe some calculus will make you feel better?” He offered her a sheepish smile and she realized she was being a little too grumpy.

 

“Sorry, I’ve been working on this for a few weeks now and I’m in a tricky part of the process.” She took a deep breath before she pushed back from her computer slightly and angled her body toward him. “Calculus actually will calm me down, I at least know I’m good at that.” Felicity motioned toward the textbook so he could show her where he needed help.

 

***

 

A few hours passed in mostly quiet, Sebastian asked a few questions about his homework but he was always respectful of Felicity’s process and didn’t get upset if she ignored him for a few minutes while she finished something. As the time Felicity planned to spend in the library drew to a close she stretched her arms overhead before cracking her neck in both directions.

 

“I think you’ve done a good job, that homework assignment is perfect and your comprehension seems a lot quicker now.” Felicity noted with a smile. “I need to get going but we could try to find some time again next week to work on this.”

 

“That would be nice.” He started packing up his books and walked with Felicity to the entrance of the school. She immediately saw Oliver leaning against the passenger door of his Porsche with his legs crossed at the ankles wearing a buttery brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and dark sunglasses over his eyes.

 

“That’s my ride.” Felicity hooked a thumb over her shoulder at Oliver.

 

“Right, I heard you hang out with Queen a lot.” He seemed to be in consideration of something.

 

“Yep, I’m with him pretty much every night.” She gave a crooked smile and headed toward the Porsche thinking their exchange was over.

 

“Felicity?” Sebastian called to her, making her turn to face him with a questioning look. “Do you maybe want to hangout Friday and Saturday?” Her head quirked in question.

 

“It’s homecoming weekend?” She spoke it as more of a question, wondering if he had his dates mixed up.

 

“Yeah, exactly.” He seemed a little nervous and she took a few steps back toward him.

 

“I don’t want to read too much into this, but it sounds like you’re asking me to be your date to the homecoming game and dance.” She trailed off gently, her heart pounding.

 

“That is exactly what I’m doing, god am I terrible at this?” His eyes flicked from the ground up to her, his hands buried in his pockets.

 

“You’re a hell of a lot better than I am.” She laughed.

 

“So what do you say?” He looked so hopeful that Felicity didn’t even think about her answer.

 

“I would love to.” She started walking backward toward Oliver. “So I’ll see you at the game?”

 

“I’ll wait at the gate for you with a ticket.” He gave her a wave and headed toward the south side of the school. She turned with a stunned expression on her face as she walked up to Oliver.

 

“What was that all about?” Oliver tugged Felicity into a quick hug, planting his chin on the top of her head for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

 

“He just asked me to homecoming.” Her voice was slightly awestruck.

 

“Seriously?” Oliver mouth gaped open and Felicity felt a sharp tug at her heart.

 

“Don’t seem so shocked that someone might want to go out with me Oliver.” She crossed her arms trying to hide her embarrassed blush under anger.

 

“It’s not that, I just didn’t think you would be into a guy like him.” Oliver opened her car door then lifted his hands in surrender.

 

“And what exactly is ‘a guy like him,’ Oliver?” She nailed him in place with her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, he’s a freshman and not nearly as smart as you.” Oliver scrubbed a hand through his hair, grasping for any reason she wouldn’t want to go out with that loser.

 

“First of all, you don’t even know him, he could be plenty smart.” He drew a breath to respond and she cut him off. “Secondly, if I wait around for someone as smart as I am, I’ll be a virgin the rest of my life.” Even behind the sunglasses she could see his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing as he tried to articulate anything in the face of Felicity talking about having sex with someone. “Oh don’t have a stroke Oliver, I’m not planning on sleeping with him, it’s just a homecoming date.” She shoved him toward the driver side and got into the car. “Also,” She rounded on him as soon as he sat. “You don’t get to be a hypocrite, you were having sex when you were fifteen, and if you dare say that it’s okay for boys and not for girls I’ll punch you in the balls.” She dropped back into her seat and crossed her arms.

 

“Do you want to get a milkshake from Big Belly on the way home?” He offered quietly as he snuck a hand into his lap to protect himself from her wrath.

 

“Smart man.” He could see her fighting a smile and he relaxed, knowing they were fine. “Step on it Hoke.” She shook her hand toward the road and he turned his head to stifle a laugh.

 

“Yes ma’am Ms. Daisy.” She slapped him softly but let out a laugh and they settled back into their normal.

 

***

 

Felicity arrived at the game on Friday night with Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy in Tommy’s Range Rover. Her palms were sweaty as she thought about meeting Sebastian at the gate, and she couldn’t stop gnawing on her lip.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Lis.” Tommy wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze as they walked up to the front gate. Sebastian was leaning against the ticketing booth but he straightened up when he saw Felicity.

 

“Hey.” She managed a small wave, though her hands were shaking.

 

“Hey, I have your ticket, you ready to go in?” He pointed over his shoulder to the turnstiles that would admit them to the game. She glanced back to her friends getting in line at the ticket booth.

 

“We’ll be right behind you.” Laurel called to Felicity with a smile. Oliver looked like he was ready to protest but he just closed his mouth, his jaw ticking with the pressure of him clenching his teeth, and gave her a nod.

 

Felicity followed Sebastian into the stadium and down to the concession stand to get pretzels and soda before going up to find seats. Felicity headed for the student section where her group usually sat but Sebastian pulled her toward a quieter section with less people.

 

“Do you like football?” Sebastian motioned to the field.

 

“Oliver and Tommy have forced me to have at least a passing appreciation for most sports.” Felicity rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “But if I’m being honest, I like the high school games better than NFL games.” Sebastian huffed a laugh.

 

“And why is that?” He asked her with a smile.

 

“It’s about the experience.” She motioned to the stadium as a whole. “I like sitting on the cold bleachers and feeling the energy from the crowd and pounding my feet to encourage our team.” Felicity shrugged. “The soft pretzels certainly don’t hurt either.” She took a bite as punctuation. “The only downside is that it’s too cold and I’m not usually the one that carries the blanket.” Felicity rubbed her hands up and down her arms gently, looking out to the field. She jumped a little when Sebastian’s jacket landed on her shoulders, she looked to him in confusion.

 

“There, now your downside has been fixed and you can enjoy the game.” His soft smile brought a blush to Felicity’s cheeks and she quickly looked back toward the field, suppressing a giddy smile. When she felt Sebastian’s hand slip into her own, her heart started pounding in her chest so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear it. She held hands with Oliver all the time and even with Tommy or Sara occasionally but this was different, this was the first time someone was holding her hand with romantic intent and it was thrilling.

 

***

 

Tommy heard a sound that could only be described as a growl coming from Oliver and turned his head to see Oliver staring two sections over to where Blood was sitting with Felicity, his jacket draped around her shoulders.

 

“Dude, you need to relax.” Tommy smacked Oliver on the upper arm. “What’s the matter with you?” Oliver stopped his growling but didn’t turn away from Felicity.

 

“There’s something about that guy.” His thumb and forefinger rubbed together. “I don’t trust him.” Laurel came walking back up from talking with her cheerleader friends and sat beside Oliver, following his line of sight to Felicity and Blood.

 

“It’s Felicity, would you trust anyone?” Tommy gave him a deadpan expression.

 

“Ollie are you being overprotective?” Laurel turned to him, smacking his chest lightly. “Leave her alone and let her have some fun.” She pushed gently on Oliver’s cheek so he would look toward the field. “I think it’s cute.” She sighed.

 

“I think I don’t fucking like him.” Oliver sneered, looking back toward Felicity and Blood. “Is he touching her?” Oliver surged to his feet, Tommy grabbed his shoulders and made him sit back down.

 

“Calm the hell down, they’re just holding hands, Ollie.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “May god have mercy on whatever poor schmuck decides to date Thea when she’s older. You’re being a little too Victorian right now, and you know Felicity will be pissed if she sees you acting like this.” Oliver just shook off Tommy’s hands, growling under his breath again. “I’m going to hit the head, do you two need anything?” Tommy walked toward the stairs, turning back to wait for a response. Unsurprisingly Oliver didn’t acknowledge Tommy, still staring daggers at Blood.

 

“Will you grab me some popcorn? No butter.” Laurel shot him a smile and he nodded in response, turning to head for the restrooms before he had the urge to choke Oliver unconscious. After dealing with his bladder and washing his hands Tommy was heading toward the concession stand when a conversation caught his attention.

 

“You’re here with Smoak right?” Tommy knew that voice, he stopped and slipped into the shadow between two support pillars. “No tits, but the ass on that girl is insane.” Adrian Chase, Tommy felt his knuckles pop from the force of clenching his fist. Chase was well known for being the school’s top dealer, mostly weed but occasionally E or coke for the wealthier kids.

 

“I know right? I plan to get both my hands all over it as soon as possible.” Blood’s voice slammed into Tommy, the weight of the words causing a cold sweat to break out over his neck.

 

“Are you fucking her?” Chase responded.

 

“Not yet, but I heard she’s easy.” The smile in Blood’s voice caused Tommy’s anger to redouble. “Why else would Queen hang out with her all the time? She told me the other day that she’s with him almost every night, I wonder if she’s having threesomes with him and Lance.” Both boys chuckled.

 

“Yeah I’ve heard the same things, last year Carmen Golden went upstairs with Queen after a party and Smoak was naked in his bed when they got to the room.” The chuckling rose to actual laughter and Tommy had heard enough, he slipped back the way he’d come quietly until he was sure they couldn’t hear him, then he took off at a sprint running back up to where Oliver and Laurel were sitting.

 

“Did you forget my popcorn Tommy?” Laurel pouted and Tommy’s brows drew together in confusion.

 

“What? Oh, right, not important.” He brushed off her indignant squawk in favor of putting all his attention on Oliver. “We have a problem.” Tommy only got through the first few sentences of what happened beneath the bleachers when Oliver jumped to his feet and took off in Felicity’s direction. “Gentle Oliver! Be gentle with her!” Tommy called to his back as he scrambled to keep up.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver jumped to the row below her so he could stand directly in front of her. “You need to come with us, and leave Blood here.” He took a couple gulping breaths to settle his heartbeat.

 

“What? No! I’m having a nice time.” Felicity wrapped Blood’s jacket tighter around herself. “I want both of you to go back to the student section.” She pointed a stern finger toward their seats, though her gaze was unsure and there was a blush high on her cheeks.

 

“Everything okay?” Blood took his seat beside Felicity.

 

“Everything is very far from okay.” Oliver grabbed Blood by the front of his shirt and hauled him up so they were nearly nose to nose. “I swear to god if you so much as touch her I will make you wish you’d never been born.”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed, trying to wedge herself between Oliver and Sebastian. “What is the matter with you?” She growled as he let go of Blood and reached for her shoulders. She knocked his hands off her and jammed a finger into his chest. “Why are you being like this? I understand that you are being protective but you are taking it way too far. I’m not your property, I get to make my own choices.” She crossed her arms and stared directly at Oliver.

 

“I know that.” His face softened slightly. “I’m not trying to own you, I just don’t want this asshole anywhere near you.” Oliver looked back to Blood with murder in his gaze.

 

“You don’t get to make that choice for me.” Felicity took a step back. “Sebastian, are you ready to go? This section is getting a little crowded.” Her voice was icy, her eyes still firmly fixed on Oliver.

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Blood draped an arm over her shoulder and Oliver would have leapt at him if not for Tommy’s hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

 

“Felicity we were supposed to drive you home.” Tommy offered a last ditch effort to stop her.

 

“And now you’re not.” She just sent Tommy a shrug and walked away.

 

“This is why I told you to be gentle, Felicity does not respond well to force and you know that.” Tommy smacked the back of Oliver’s head lightly.

 

“Of course I know that, but I couldn’t help it.” Oliver ran both hands through his hair, tugging sharply on the strands. “All things considered I think I was pretty gentle.” Oliver sighed.

 

“The sad thing is, that’s actually true.” Tommy clapped a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and steered him back toward their seats. “Come on, Felicity is smart and tough as hell, we have to trust her to take care of herself.” Tommy said. “And if he fucks up we can kill him tomorrow.” He was aiming for a laugh but it fell short. He had a feeling Oliver wouldn’t be laughing at all until he could see Felicity again.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry about them, they are just being overprotective.” Felicity spoke from under Sebastian’s arm. “And I’m sorry I offered you as my ride without asking you, I was just so mad at the idiots I didn’t want to get in the car with them. I don’t even know if you have a car, and oh god you’re a freshman which means you probably don’t. I’m going to have to walk back up there and face them after that whole display I just put on aren’t I?” She ended her babble by burying her teeth in her lower lip.

 

“It’s fine Felicity.” When she chanced a glance up he was smiling. “I actually do have a car, well it’s my brother’s, but I borrowed it for the night.” He tightened his arm around her.

 

“Oh thank god, my apartment is just a few miles from here, if you don’t mind dropping me off?” She gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“I don’t mind at all, we just have to stick to the backroads because I don’t technically have my license, so I can’t really risk getting pulled over.” He winced slightly and pointed to a silver Honda Civic. “This is us.” He let go of her and walked to the driver’s side which jarred her slightly. She was so used to Tommy, Clay, and Oliver opening the car door for her that it took her a moment to shake herself out of it and open her own door. _He doesn’t have to open your door for you, you are a strong independent woman, right Smoak?_ She snuck a glance to her left, just to be sure she didn’t speak her thoughts out loud.

 

Sebastian drove the back streets toward her apartment but halfway there he pulled into a national park and stopped the car at a scenic overlook. “Oh wow, it’s so beautiful here.” Felicity breathed.

 

“Come on.” Sebastian got out of the car and Felicity followed his lead, both of them climbing onto the hood to stare out into the night sky. His hand slipped into hers and she turned to smile at him. His face was a lot closer than she expected and her breath caught in her throat when his eyes flicked down to her lips. His left hand reached up for her cheek and her heart started to pound. Her hands shook slightly as his lips met hers.

 

She started to pull away from the light kiss but he chased her lips with his, her body thrummed with anxiety but she went with it, opening her mouth slightly when he probed at her lips roughly with his tongue. His mouth tasted like stadium pretzels and cigarettes, which made Felicity’s nose wrinkle in distaste. His left hand slipped from her neck to her right breast but she grabbed it quickly and pulled it down to her waist. He moved his hand to her inner thigh, digging his fingers in slightly and a whole different sort of anxiety whipped through Felicity. She pulled his hand away again but also pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not really ready for that yet, is it okay if we slow down?” She bit her lip, which felt slightly swollen from the kissing.

 

“Uh, yeah sure.” Sebastian leaned back in and started to trail kisses down her neck which sent a pleasant tingling skittering across her skin and she sighed softly. Then he grabbed a handful of her ass in a tight grip and she pulled back from him so quickly she almost fell off the hood of the car. She rolled ungracefully to her feet, her face burning so red it was painful.

 

“God I’m a mess, seriously I could trip over my own feet standing still.” She let out a hysterical little giggle. “Maybe… I mean… Would you mind… Just taking me home?” She tangled her fingers together nervously in front of her. She heard Sebastian scoff from where he was sitting on the hood of the car.

 

“Whatever, I guess.” She climbed back into the car, her cheeks burning and heart still pounding. It only took a few minutes to pull up to her apartment complex and Felicity fidgeted slightly in her seat.

 

“So should I meet you at the entrance to the school tomorrow?” She glanced up and he looked very confused.

 

“For what?” He asked.

 

“For the dance.” Her response was more of a whisper and she cleared her throat hoping her voice would be a little stronger for it. “I was planning to get ready with Sara and Laurel so it makes sense for me to ride to the school with them.” She clamped her lips between her teeth to hold in the babble she could feel building.

 

“Oh right, the dance.” He had an odd look she couldn’t read. “Yeah,” He smiled widely. “I’ll meet you at the entrance.” She let out the relieved breath she’d been holding.

 

“Perfect.” She shot him one more smile before getting out of the car.

 

“Felicity?” She ducked to look back into the car.

 

“Yes?” She breathed.

 

“My jacket?” He pointed to her chest and she blushed again.

 

“Oh right, of course.” She quickly wiggled out of the jacket and laid it on the passenger seat. “See you tomorrow night.”

 

“Tomorrow night.” He gave her a wave and pulled out as soon as she shut the door. She walked up to her apartment with a tornado of emotions swirling inside her, she was supposed to be excited right? Right, she was excited, so what if it wasn’t exactly the way she pictured it? _That’s because you pictured it being Oliver giving you your first kiss._ She chose to ignore that voice in her head and unlocked the door to the apartment before quietly sliding through it.

 

“Hey baby.” She winced slightly at the sound of her mother’s voice.

 

“Hey mom.” Felicity spoke breezily as she tried to make a beeline for her room.

 

“So Oliver called.” Donna’s tone was casual but it still had Felicity stopping dead in her tracks. “And I know for a fact neither him nor Tommy dropped you off because they always walk you to the door and say hello to me if I’m home.” She lifted a pointed brow at Felicity.

 

“I got a ride home from a different friend, I don’t really want to talk about it.” Felicity started back toward her room.

 

“Baby?” Donna’s voice seemed hesitant and that more than anything had Felicity stopping and turning toward her. “Will you please call Oliver back?” She extended the phone toward Felicity. “He seemed pretty upset.” Felicity bit her lip sharply, torn because she was still royally pissed at Oliver for his behavior. “Whatever you two are fighting about, forget it for a moment and call your best friend so he knows you’re okay.” Donna waved the phone in her direction and Felicity snatched it before storming to her room and slamming the door. She dialed Oliver’s cell and held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she started to undress for bed.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver answered, his voice laced with concern.

 

“What do you want Oliver?” She sighed.

 

“I just want to know if you’re okay.” Damn him. “Felicity?” The concern in his voice rose when she didn’t answer.

 

“Stop being such a good person when I’m trying to be mad at you.” She spoke in a huff but she couldn’t hide the smile in her voice.

 

“Look, Felicity, I know I was a dick.” He said.

 

“Damn right you were.” She could still feel the earlier anger thrumming in her chest.

 

“But I was doing it for good reason, if you would listen to me-.”

 

“Off-limits!” She turned up her loud voice to cut him off.

 

“What?” Oliver sputtered.

 

“Any talk about Sebastian is off-limits from here forward.” This time her voice was much more sedate.

 

“But,” Oliver paused to take a deep breath. “Nothing has ever been off-limits between us before.” His voice was hoarse and it made something in Felicity’s gut twist painfully.

 

“That’s not necessarily true, I don’t let you talk to me about any sex stuff that happens between you and Laurel.” She laughed, but neither of them believed it.

 

“But if I needed to talk to you about that stuff you would listen and you know that you can always talk to me about anything, no matter how uncomfortable the topic may be.” Felicity did know that, and she hated putting up walls between her and Oliver, but she couldn’t handle any more of his overprotective nonsense.

 

“Just for now? I’m coming to the manor with the Lance’s to get ready tomorrow and I don’t want things to be weird between us. Let’s just put a pause on all overbearing type behavior until after homecoming.” She waited for him to respond. “Please?”

 

“Okay.” His voice was barely audible. “Okay, on one condition.” His voice grew firmer as he spoke. “You have to promise me you are really okay, home safe in your room.”

 

“Oliver, I called you from my house phone.” She spoke, exasperated.

 

“Just humor me please?” His tone truly was pleading and she couldn’t deny him this small thing.

 

“I promise on Big Belly Burger and mint chip that I am okay, home safe in my room.” She spoke seriously.

 

“Thank you, Felicity, really.” He breathed a relieved sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Oliver.” She hung up the phone and flopped back onto her bed, warring thoughts continuing to race through her mind.

 

***

 

“Will you pass me the black liquid liner?” Laurel opened her left hand and Sara placed the liner in it.

 

“Felicity, you need something.” Sara pressed a finger to her lips in contemplation. “Oh I know!” Sara dug in her makeup bag and pulled out a bright purple eyeshadow.

 

“Sara…” Felicity trailed off, her eyes bulging at the bright color.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sara asked and Felicity nodded hesitantly. “Oh just come here Smoak.” Sara wet a small brush and lined Felicity’s upper lash line with the purple color before lining from her pupil to the outer corner with the liquid black Laurel had finished with. She added Mascara and then pulled back to check her work. “Now you’re stunning.” Sara motioned to the mirror and Felicity slowly turned.

 

“Whoa! Sara that looks amazing.” Felicity got closer to inspect Sara’s work.

 

“I know.” Sara gave her a smug smile and a wink.

 

“Thank you.” Felicity turned to give her friend a tight hug and kiss her cheek. They heard a sharp knock on the door and all turned their heads.

 

“Come on girls, it’s time to go.” Tommy’s voice floated into the room. “Be downstairs in five please.” The girls quickly scrambled to put finishing touches on themselves before walking down the stairs three abreast, arm in arm, with Felicity in the middle.

 

Oliver looked up from the bottom of the stairs and locked eyes with Felicity, her black satin dress was off the shoulder, exposing pale freckled shoulders, her inky hair was pulled up into a knot with two sticks through it, and her face had just light traces of make-up, more subtle than the thick eyeliner she usually wore. She was a vision and it made his breath catch in his chest. He knew he should look to the left, to see Laurel who was no doubt looking at him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Felicity.

 

“You three look way too good for us.” Tommy’s voice snapped Oliver out of his stare and he recovered enough to look to Laurel and give her a wink. A pleased smile broke out over Laurel’s face and she hurried down the last of the stairs before throwing her arms around Oliver’s neck.

 

“Do you like?” Laurel pulled back to sweep an arm down herself and the strappy red dress she was wearing. Oliver tugged her back against his chest.

 

“You look super-hot.” His voice was low and growly, he knew she liked that, but his eyes were captivated by Felicity throwing her head back with a long laugh at something Tommy said. “We all ready to go?” Oliver knew it would be best to get this show on the road before he did something insane like kiss his best friend in front of his girlfriend.

 

The parents insisted on photos first so everyone juggled cameras and phones and there would be flashes burned onto everyone’s retina’s for the entire ride to school but then Donna’s voice rang out.

 

“Oliver and Felicity, I want one of just you two.” She held her camera at the ready and started taking photos before either of them were prepared. The three pictures she took would become Oliver’s favorite pictures in the world, displayed on his nightstand for years to come.

 

In the first they are looking at each other with bright smiles on their faces, having just come to stand beside each other. In the second photo Felicity had turned a shocked smile to her mother after the first flash, but Oliver was looking down at her with a soft besotted look, his hand curled firmly into her hip. And in the third they were both facing donna but instead of the normal side by side pose, they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other; their smiles big and happy, aimed directly into the camera.

 

“These are perfect.” Donna blew kisses to Oliver and Felicity as Moira came over to request copies of the pictures.

 

The gang all clambered into the queen town car and headed for school with Clay at the helm. Once they had arrived the boys got out of the car and buttoned their jackets before extending their hands back into the car to help the girls stand more easily in their gowns and heels. Felicity craned her neck around when they neared the entrance of the school.

 

“You guys go ahead, I’m going to wait for Sebastian here.” Felicity gave a nervous smile to the group, everyone nodded to her with the exception of Oliver who looked like he definitely wanted to say something. “Go inside, I’ll be fine.” She assured him, but he didn’t look convinced. Rather than argue with her he simply reached out and squeezed her fingers lightly before following the others into the school.

 

It was twenty minutes later that Felicity saw Sebastian approaching and her heart dropped to the floor. Isobel Rochev was draped all over him and the two of them were surrounded by a group of other students all very clearly drunk or high or both.

 

“Oh Smoak, right.” Sebastian stopped before her and smacked a palm to his forehead. “I forgot to call you.” He dropped his hand and his smile turned mocking. “Oh wait, no I didn’t, you just couldn’t take a hint.” He sneered. She could feel the hot prickles of shame racing down her back, over her neck, and onto her cheeks.

 

“What hint?” She whispered, her voice shaking.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a genius, did you really think I was going to be seen at homecoming with a cock tease like you?” The whole group broke into laughter and Felicity struggled to hold back the tears she knew were inevitable. “You’re pathetic.” Blood spat the last and signaled to the rest of the group before walking into the school without so much as a backward glance.

 

Felicity managed to hold herself together until the whole group made it in the door then she lost it. She slipped into the school and took an immediate left down the hall, wiping the tears sliding down her hot cheeks as her heels clicked in the empty hall.

 

***

 

“Have you seen Felicity?” Oliver asked Tommy while scanning the crowd.

 

“Not since we got here, do you think she’s still by the door?” Tommy turned to look as well.

 

“Will you check? I’m going to look in the south hall, maybe she’s just getting some air.” Oliver hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Tommy nodded, heading for the entrance. Felicity wasn’t near the door and Tommy stood for a moment in contemplation before jogging down the hall toward the computer lab. It would be just like Felicity to work during homecoming, or she wouldn’t be there at all and he would check back in with Ollie. As soon as he pushed the door open Tommy froze, Felicity was at her usual bench crying hard into her hands.

 

“Lis?” Tommy breathed. “You okay?” He took a few steps toward her, way out of his depth, a crying girl was not something he knew how to deal with. “Is this an Ollie thing? This feels like an Ollie thing.” He nodded to himself. “I’ll go get him.” Felicity’s hand shot out and grabbed his own tightly. “Or I can just call him.” Tommy offered gently. He pulled his phone out and dialed Oliver while letting his thumb rub softly over the back of Felicity’s hand.

 

“Did you find her?” Oliver sounded slightly frantic.

 

“Yeah, she’s in the computer lab, come quickly.” Tommy hung up and turned his attention back to Felicity. She had yet to lift her head from the bench where it was buried in the arm that wasn’t holding on to Tommy. “Just hang on for a few minute Lis, Ollie’s coming.” He used his free hand to rub her shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner until the door slammed open and Oliver came sweeping through it and straight for Felicity.

 

Oliver scooped her up and spun to sit where she had been, settling her on his lap. As soon as Oliver touched her the crying that Tommy thought was hard morphed into gulping broken sobs that shook her whole frame.

 

“It’s okay.” Oliver spoke softly into her hair, running his hands up and down her back. “I’ve got you.”

 

“So… Humiliated… I didn’t… Then he… You said… Sorry… Sorry… Sorry!” She forced the words out between sobs and Oliver was clearly fluent in Felicity freak out because his hands tightened on her dress and anger hardened his features.

 

“Don’t you dare apologize, do you hear me?” He said, cupping the back of her head where she was nodding against his neck. “This is not your fault.” His eyes shot up to Tommy. “I need you to pull Blood out of the dance and get him to the hallway passed the orchestra room door, we’ll meet you there.” Tommy nodded and started to head out of the room, the last thing he saw before the door closed was Oliver pressing his lips to Felicity’s forehead, speaking softly to her.

 

***

 

Tommy managed to get Blood and his friends to follow him into the correct hallway where Oliver was waiting with Felicity. He was in just his white shirt and suspenders, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, Felicity had his jacket wrapped around herself.

 

All was calm until Sebastian was within arm’s reach, then Oliver grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his back, and slammed him face first into the row of lockers lining the wall. Blood’s whole group of friends collectively gasped and Oliver cranked on his arm so hard his shoulder was in real danger of dislocating.

 

“If you or your dipshit friends come anywhere near Felicity again, I’ll break your fucking nose.” He pulled Blood back and slammed him into the lockers again. “Am I making myself clear?”

 

“Yes.” Blood’s response was barely audible.

 

“I can’t fucking hear you.” Oliver snarled in his ear.

 

“Yes.” Blood spat, much louder.

 

“Good, now apologize to her, and don’t make me ask you again.” Oliver spun Blood so he was facing Felicity.

 

“I’m sorry, it was a stupid joke.” He was wincing from the pressure still being held on his left shoulder.

 

“I hope you aren’t planning a career as a comedian because your jokes suck.” She said with a sniffle and nodded to Oliver, that was enough. He nodded in response and released his hold, turning his back to check in with Tommy and take a look at Blood’s friends. Sebastian wound up to throw a cheap shot when Oliver’s back was turned but Felicity’s fist cracked directly into his nose before he could loose his punch. Oliver spun back around at the sound and stared at Felicity with his mouth open.

 

“Hey, I kept my wrist straight.” She gave him a watery smile, shaking out her hand.

 

“You most certainly did.” He couldn’t hold back his smile as he extended his hand to help her step over Blood. “Let’s get the hell out of here. Tommy?” The dark haired boy raised his brows in question. “Will you grab Laurel and Sara and meet us at the car?” With a nod Tommy strode back toward the dance. Oliver and Felicity slipped out the back entrance to the hallway and straight to the car. “How’s your hand?” Oliver took her fingers gently in his as they walked and winced at the abraded skin.

 

“It’ll be fine, the adrenaline is keeping the pain at bay for now.” She shrugged.

 

“Are you? Going to be fine?” He didn’t need to elaborate that he meant more than her hand.

 

“I don’t know, I want to say yes, but I’m kind of just numb right now.” She bit her lip and looked at her feet as they walked the last stretch to the car. “Thank you, for being the person I can rely on no matter what.”

 

“Always.” He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Clay?” The young man stepped out of the car at the sound of Oliver’s voice. “The mission has changed.” He spoke in a stern clipped voice.

 

“Check, what’s the FRAGO?” The former seal gave Oliver an amused smile for his tone.

 

“We are now on Operation: Smoaking Gun.” Oliver maintained his stiff militant voice.

 

“What is our objective sir?” Clay was now actively suppressing laughter.

 

“The objective is to cheer up one miss Felicity Smoak after a sack of human garbage made her cry.” Oliver’s voice started to slip into real anger and Clay’s face lost all humor.

 

“Are you alright Miss Smoak? Do I need to intervene?” Clay stepped around the car and stretched up to his full height broadening his impressive shoulders in the process.

 

“I’m fine Clay, Oliver took care of it for me.” Felicity knocked her shoulder into Oliver with a shy smile.

 

“Thank you for protecting her Mr. Queen.” Clay gave Oliver a solemn nod.

 

“I will always protect Felicity but don’t let her fool you; she threw one hell of a right hand; the kid probably has a broken nose.” Oliver made his way toward the back door of the town car as he caught the other three people in their party exiting the school from the corner of his eye.

 

“Well then thank you miss Smoak, for protecting yourself, I’m afraid both your mother’s would have my head if anything happened to you while I was on the clock.” Clay gave Felicity a nod and then rounded the car to settle in the driver’s seat. The crew all piled in and they headed for Big Belly Burger.

 

After burgers had been eaten and milkshake had been drunk the kids convinced Clay to turn the music up loud in the car with the doors wide open and they danced in the parking lot under the neon sign. The boys took turns spinning the girls around, dropping them into dramatic dips and swinging them all the way off their feet. Happy shrieks of laughter floated all around them and even Clay danced with Felicity for a few minutes to keep the wide smile on her face.

 

***

 

After the Lance girls and Tommy had been dropped off to their respective homes Oliver and Felicity climbed out of the car at the manor, thanked Clay, and ran through the front door still bursting at the seams with laughter. Both Moira and Donna came around the corner to see what was going on, fond smiles on their faces.

 

“Oh mom, I didn’t think you’d still be here.” Felicity wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, settling her hand on her stomach as she took deep calming breaths.

 

“And we didn’t think you guys would be home so early. Is everything alright? How was the dance?” Donna responded. Felicity and Oliver looked and each other and then burst into further hysterics until she finally caught her breath enough to speak.

 

“It was perfect.” Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to the series I've created so you will be notified when I start posting the sequel in a couple weeks. 
> 
> I'm very interested to hear what you all thought of the chapter so please leave me a comment and I will respond to each of them =]
> 
> Thank you for reading, just one more chapter before we finish up high school!


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity was taping and labelling boxes in Oliver’s room when he came rushing in. “Oh thank god, I was waiting for you, if you want to take any furniture I need you to mark it on the clipboard.” Felicity said without looking up from her task. When she got no answer from Oliver she lifted her head and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, his face utterly haunted. “Oliver? What’s wrong?” She whispered, approaching slowly.

 

“My dad’s going to kill me.” He spoke, his eyes seeming a thousand miles away.

 

“I highly doubt that Oliver, your father loves-.” He cut her off with a sharp look.

 

“I screwed up.” His gaze went unfocused again and Felicity crouched in front of him. “It’s bad.”

 

“What happened?” Felicity could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing to find solutions to problems she couldn’t even see yet.

 

“I got a girl pregnant.” He sounded astonished, like what he said was categorically impossible.

 

“Laurel’s pregnant?” Felicity pressed her hands to her mouth in shock.

 

“No.” His shook his head the smallest amount. “Not Laurel.” Felicity’s shock redoubled, her brain started buffering, spinning but not computing anything.

 

“Okay, I understand that this seems… beyond bad.” Felicity tangled the fingers of both her hands with Oliver’s. “But we can figure this out.”

 

“How is it fair? One mistake and it feels like my whole life is over.” His voice was growing more and more hoarse with emotion.

 

“Well, it’s not exactly one mistake.” Felicity winced. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been unfaithful or made a poor choice.” Oliver turned his sharp glare back on her. “Right, that’s not helpful, sorry, I’m still sort of processing all of this.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Are you sure it’s yours?” Before he could react she rushed to finish. “I have to ask, because of who your family is, I’m just gathering data.” Oliver dropped her hands and ran his through his hair.

 

“She’s not that type of person.” He sighed. “She’s a good person Felicity.” He tugged sharply on his hair then scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know what to do.” He looked directly into her eyes, seeming fully lucid for the first time since he walked in the room. “What do I do?” Felicity thought she heard footsteps in the hall and her head snapped up to check the open door, though no one was there.

 

“Okay, who was it?” Felicity braced her hands on Oliver’s knees, needing something to ground herself.

 

“Samantha Clayton.” He winced.

 

“Holy frack, Oliver, her and Laurel are friends.” Felicity slapped his arm. “Like really close friends.” She pressed her fingers into her eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you know how far along she is?”

 

“Eight weeks.” Oliver winced again in anticipation, Felicity took a couple seconds to do some quick math and then her eyes flew open and she smacked him again, harder.

 

“Spring break? Are you fracking kidding me? Laurel was on that trip you idiot.” She punctuated each sentence with a slap.

 

“I know! I know!” He flinched with each strike.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not being helpful, I’m judging you.” Felicity took a few seconds to center herself. “Alright, graduation is in five days and right after we’re leaving for Boston. Oh, speaking of, I forwarded the lease for the loft to your email did you get that?” He turned an unamused look on her. “Right, read the room, we can talk about that later, got it.

 

My point is, we’ll be on the road for no less than three days, probably four or even five, we will have plenty of time to talk through all the possible options there could be. I can’t imagine what you’re going through but maybe it’s okay to take a few days to sort through your thoughts before you start talking to your parents or buying engagement rings okay?” She slipped her fingers back between his and he nodded softly.

 

“Yeah, I can think about it for a few days.” He gave her a half smile. “What in the world would I do without you Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Lucky for you Oliver Queen, you’ll never have to find out.” She gave him a bright smile. “Stuck with me, right?”

 

“Stuck with me.” He agreed, squeezing her fingers.

 

***

 

Three days after the talk with Oliver, Felicity was putting the finishing touches on packing his things and finalizing the list for the movers when Oliver popped back up from a long trip downstairs.

 

“Hey, you were down there forever, I was starting to think you had bailed on me.” Felicity smiled up at him and for the first time in a few days he gave her a real smile back. “What’s got you so happy?”

 

“I bought a house.” If possible his smile grew even wider.

 

“What?” Felicity could feel the deep crinkle between her brows. “I don’t understand that sentence.”

 

“In Cambridge, I bought a house, Well technically it’s a brownstone.” He opened his hands waiting for a response.

 

“But the loft?” She could feel her heart sinking more with each passing moment.

 

“I will be right around the corner from the loft, it’s only a few minutes to walk there, and don’t worry about rent, I will still cover a quarter of the cost for the loft indefinitely unless you guys get another roommate.” Felicity was reeling, not sure how to find solid ground again.

 

“What about the movers?” She vaguely pointed to the box before her.

 

“I already called them, we just need to pack my things on the truck first, when we get to Cambridge we will unload your stuff into the loft then they will pull down the street and unload mine into the brownstone. They are even so close the movers aren’t charging extra.” His smile was still firmly in place and she did her best to return it. “You don’t have to finish this today, I can do that last of it tomorrow, but I actually do have to bail right now. I’m going to go talk to Laurel about the house but when I get back we should have dinner and maybe watch some movies with Thea? She’s been so mopey about us leaving I think that would cheer her up.” He closed the distance between them and left a smacking kiss on her forehead. “You are the best, love you!” With that he turned and strode out of the room.

 

“Love you too.” She spoke in a daze, feeling major emotional whiplash from the exchange she just had.

 

***

It was just a few hours later when Oliver came back home and into his room where Felicity was sitting in his bed working on her laptop, all of the boxes packed and neatly stacked around the room. “I thought I said you didn’t have to finish this today.” His voice was amused as he walked over and laid down beside her.

 

“Last time I checked Oliver Queen, you are not the boss of me.” Her brow rose but she continued staring at her computer screen. “How’s Laurel?”

 

“She’s fine, she was hanging out with Joanna working on some fundraiser they are doing for CNRI, they both volunteer there. Her whole bedroom is covered in posters, streamers, and glitter. I barely escaped with my life” Oliver dramatically threw a hand across his eyes. “We did break-up though.” He said offhandedly, and Felicity’s fingers hit all the wrong keys as she spun to look at him.

 

“Way to bury the lede, what happened?” She set her laptop aside and slid down so they were lying face-to-face.

 

“I told her about the house and she got upset because, and I quote, ‘You can’t commit to anything Ollie, we aren’t even in Boston yet and you’re already running away.’ So I told her it would be better if we went to Boston with a fresh start for both of us.” He shrugged but there was a soft smile on his lips, he looked relieved, and happy. It was painfully tempting to close the distance between them and press her lips to his but everything was far too complicated, with him and Laurel, starting school, Samantha being pregnant… Now was not the time.

 

“Come on, there is a sad nine year old wandering the halls of this castle in desperate need of some Disney movies to cheer her up.” Felicity spoke, giving Oliver a soft shove before she stood.

 

They gathered Thea and an armful of snacks before settling in to watch a marathon of Disney movies. All three of them fell asleep sprawled across a pile of blankets on the floor of the den, Thea wedged between her two favorite people in the world. 

 

***

 

Graduation day had arrived and the excitement was thrumming through the crowd, Felicity was standing with Tommy and Oliver, Laurel was making herself scarce after the break-up two days prior. They were all waiting to be given the signal to start filing to their seats when Oliver’s phone rang.

 

“I’m going to go catch up with Laurel, her section is right by mine.” Tommy grabbed Felicity in a crushing hug and planted a kiss on her cheek that was rounded with laughter. “Knock em’ dead Lis, or should I say Madame valedictorian.” He released her with a bow.

 

“Get the hell out of here Merlyn.” She gave him a soft shove before turning back to Oliver who was staring at his phone with tears in his eyes. “Oliver?” She asked with alarm.

 

“She um,” He cleared his throat. “She lost the baby.” His face was completely grief stricken and Felicity stepped forward to frame it in her hands. “She said she’s sad about it and she’s skipping graduation. She has family in Central City, she’s on her way there now.”

 

“I.. I don’t know what to say?” Of all the moments to be speechless this was a pretty spectacularly bad one. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” He whispered. “Yes.” He forced a smile. “I… continue to be the luckiest guy in the world, right?” He had his ‘Ollie’ smile firmly in place, the one he uses in a crowd full of strangers or to convince someone to do something for him. “I mean what would I have done? If she-.” His voice broke and his face crumpled in her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in tightly by her waist.

 

“It’s okay to be sad Oliver, it’s okay to be angry, or relieved, or frustrated, or whatever else you need to feel. It’s okay to not be okay.” He clung to her for a moment before pulling back and scrubbing his hands over his face.

 

“I’m not… I’m not ready to be a dad.” He shrugged, his face still full of sorrow. “But, under all the fear, there was a part of me that was excited. I know that’s insane.” A lightbulb finally clicked in Felicity’s head.

 

“The brownstone.” She breathed, her eyes wide. “That’s why you bought the brownstone, so there would be room for the baby.” After a long moment he nodded. “And that’s why the break-up with Laurel was different this time.” He nodded again more readily.

 

“This time it’s really over for us, thinking about having a baby gave me some clarity where Laurel was concerned. We are never going to be right for each other, and falling into old habits because they’re comfortable isn’t helping either of us. It’s another reason why I bought the brownstone, I think Laurel and I could use some space apart. I didn’t want to make her live in the same place with me after we’d broken up.” The procession started and Felicity buried her teeth in her lip, not wanting to leave Oliver. “Hey,” He smiled at her. “We’ll be on the road in a few hours, we have all that time to talk, you just focus on your speech now.” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and strode up passed the R’s into his spot.

 

Thankfully when Felicity got to her seat Oliver was directly in front of her, as soon as she sat he reached back and tangled their fingers together behind his chair. Her palm was sweaty and a light tremble ran through her fingers, but he just held steady, stroking his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. Before she knew it Felicity’s name was being called for her speech, Oliver gave her fingers one last tight squeeze and he shot her a bright smile mouthing ‘ _you got this_ ’ when she looked back at him. Her knees felt wobbly as she made her way to the stage but as she climbed the stairs she lifted her chin and rolled her shoulders back, striding confidently toward the podium.

 

“Good afternoon fellow graduates,” She took a small breath to steady her racing heart. “I would greet your families and the faculty, but today is not about them.” A small laugh raced through the crowd and fortified Felicity. “Today is about us, and the achievement we made by finishing high school. I know it’s easy to spend all your time looking ahead at what’s next. I myself have had my eyes on MIT for as long as I can remember, and once I get there I have so many plans for my college career and my life. But today, let’s not get lost in what’s next,” Her eyes found Oliver in the crowd, a proud smile on his lips. “Let’s not worry about college, or student loans, or what you want to be when you grow up. For just a moment let’s be here, walking across this stage to accept our high school diplomas. For today let’s think of what we’ve accomplished rather than how far we still have to go. For now let’s immerse ourselves in what we are feeling rather than what someone tells us we are supposed to feel.” Her eyes moved to Tommy and he shot her a wink.

 

“I am the youngest member of this graduating class so I don’t have very much hard earned wisdom to impart on you all, even though we all know I’m smart, but that topic is boring.” A fresh laugh rolled up to the stage. “So I will tell you the most important thing I learned in my time here, the thing I couldn’t read in a book or find on the internet.” Felicity looked to Laurel, then to Tommy, then let her gaze linger on Oliver. “Your education isn’t everything, and in a few years your job will not be everything. Surrounding yourself with friends and family that love you, that is everything. I came to this school district just before freshman year and I didn’t know a single person.” She swallowed around the sudden tightness in her throat. “But three kind strangers decided to take me in, black hair, combat boots, and all. And those three strangers have become my family.

 

“So today I ask you to be here in this moment with all of us, to take pride in what you have accomplished. And as you move forward with your life I hope you remember to cherish the people around you. We will likely never be in the same place all at once again, so enjoy it, and congratulations to each of you.” Everyone rose to their feet with applause but it was easy for Felicity to hear the whoops and whistles from Oliver and Tommy over the sound of the crowd. She calmly exited the stage and returned to her seat, placing her now steady fingers back into Oliver’s.

 

They all crossed the stage and accepted their diplomas, then accepted all the hugs from family and Donna Smoak kisses that could possibly be given before Oliver and Felicity tugged off their graduation gowns and with promises to call every day, they made their way to the Porsche.

 

“So this is it.” Oliver spoke with his hand on the passenger door handle. “Right now is your last opportunity to turn back.” There was a knowing gleam in his eye.

 

“Oh you think you can get rid of me?” Felicity crossed her arms and lifted her brows.

 

“It’s a long ride to Boston, you may not want to be trapped in this little car for that long with me.” The easy smile on his face made Felicity narrow her eyes and fight off a smile of her own.

 

“No chance, you are so stuck with me.” She extended her pinky and Oliver linked his through hers.

 

“Stuck with me.” He said as he opened her door, then he settled into the driver’s seat and they were off on life’s next great adventure.

 

*FIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each and every one of you that has read through this first little story of mine. I wasn't sure how it would be received but everyone has been so positive and lovely through the last few months, it makes me so excited to start posting the sequel! I will post the first chapter of the second story next Tuesday so please subscribe to the series to be notified when it goes up.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any and all comments, I always respond to each of them and if you want to reach me outside of AO3 the easiest places are below:
> 
> Twitter: @mariaelainevana  
> Tumblr: @LittleLycanLove


End file.
